Negro
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black, desde sus orígenes. Viñetas, orden cronológico. Niesugui - recomiendo tener un árbol genealógico de los Black a mano...
1. Raíces bajo tierra

**Gui:** heme aquí de nuevo, con viñetitas que no creo que superen las 1000 palabras nunca jamás. Puede que lo haya sacado entre otros, de Toujours Purs, de Danny Pendragon, y de mis ideas de relatos familiares. También, y eso sobre todo, me vino la idea en cuanto volví a ver el arbol genealógico de los black en la quinta pelicula, y lo busqué después, sorprendiéndome, ya que al parecer, todos los magos desciendo de los Black, o se han casado alguna vez con ellos. Esto me recuerda a una pequeña urbanización en la que veraneo, todos son familia.  
Así que aquí está.

**Disclaimer:** Rowling, que ha dibujado este arbol genealógico, no nos ha aclarado que pasó. Porque la que lo sabe soy yo.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**I. Las raíces, bajo tierra**

Londres, 1840. Las familias de magos de sangre limpia siguen siendo numerosas. Los cuatro hermanos Black siguen unidos por la sangre y el amor entre hermanos. La madre acaba de morir de pena, hace tres semanas que murió su marido, del que estaba enamorada. Alexia Black, la mayor, se desmorona al escuchar la noticia. Ella y sus hermanos son huerfanos. Magos huerfanos. Hay un mago algo mayor que ella que le hace la corte. Ella no le dice que sí por no abandonar a sus hermanos. Ella les cuidará.

Phoebe y Eduardus siguen siendo mejores amigos, hermanos mejores amigos. Eso está bien. Eduardus tira un poco demasiado hacia los muggles. A Alexia le preocupa. Y no poco. Un Black debe ser siempre un Black. No puede cambiar sus ideales, ni los ideales de la familia. El gran mago Black, su padre, el que ha muerto, nadie sabe de dónde sale, nadie lo pregunta. Es un gran mago. Sangre pura, casi azul, sangre de una nobleza con poder y poderes. Magos venidos de lugares remotos. Descendiente, según los rumores, de la realeza. La realeza maga no puede mezclarse con muggles. Como siga así, Eduardus dejará de ser un Black. Alexia lo tiene claro. Nadie puede destrozar los ideales del padre muerto, ni los deseos de la madre también muerta.

Cygnus ha encontrado una esposa con una dote considerable. Maga, de los Max. Debe de ser la última hija del mago Phineas Max. Tuvo siete hijas y un hijo que nació muerto. La más joven, Ella Max, está ya entre las redes de Cygnus. Alexia está orgullosa de su hermano. Es una boda asegurada. Ya parece que la fecha está fijada. Para dentro de un año y medio.

En mayo.

* * *

Esto es todo por el momento. Sólo aclarar que los reviews adelgazan.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Raíces a la superficie

**Gui: **Aquí va el segundo. He decidido mantener el ritmo de uno por día, y quizás más tarde sea uno cada dos o tres. Son cortitas, se escribe rápido. Gracias a **Ceciss** por comentar. A ver cómo sigue...

**Disclaimer:** Yo también he desobedecido al Estatuto del Secreto, pero no tan a lo grande como Jotaká.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**II. Raíces en la superficie.**

Londres, 1843. La familia de los ancestrales Max ha desaparecido. Sus descendientes a partir de ahora se llamarán Black. El primero de todos, Sirius Black. Es un bebé regordete que nace en 1845 de las entrañas de Ella Max, ahora Black. El padre, Cygnus Black, ha elegido el nombre. Como su padre, se dice. Es un niño con el pelo negro y los ojos negros. Mira a su madre, entre sus brazos, con los ojos muy abiertos. Cualquiera diría que quiere quedarse su imagen grabada en la mente, por si se le olvida. Un detalle del que no se acordará el resto de su vida. Un recién nacido no tiene memoria.

Cumplirá dos años en seguida. Sus jóvenes padres, él trabajador, mago en potencia, ya conocido, ella en casa, cuidándolo, están comenzando a formar una familia. Los tiempos de hijo único de Sirius Black hijo se acaban. Ella da a luz a su segundo hijo. Phineas, como su padre, Nigellus, como su abuelo. Es un niño más flacucho que el primero, con el pelo más claro y los ojos más oscuros aún. Phineas Nigellus Parece más fuerte que su hermano Sirius. Y lo es.

Los dos jóvenes Black son los segundos en el árbol genealógico que Ella Max confecciona. Creará una familia de magos siempre pura, de sangre limpia. Con una pluma de ave y tinta negra, se inscriba a ella misma y a su esposo en el encabezado de un pergamino. Une sus nombres con una arabesca y de ella sale un línea recta en la que inscribe con detalle y pasimonia los dos nombres. Sirius y Phineas Nigellus. Los niños crecen poco a poco, los dos comen ya la comida de los padres y el vientre de Ella comienza a engordar. Isla y Elladora Black, nacen mellizas y polos opuestos. La una morena, la otra castaña, ojos verdes y negros. Algo diferencia a la pequeña y casi rubia Isla Black. En 1850, cuando nace, sus padres aún no saben nada.

La desgracia llama un día a la puerta de los Black. Eduardus Black, el hermano mayor de Cygnus, ha traicionado a los Black. Ya no pertenece a la familia. Phoebe Black viene a vivir con su hermano y sus sobrinos. El pequeño Sirius adora a su tía y ela le adora a él. Ha perdido a su hermano pero tiene a su sobrino. El pequeño Sirius ha contraído una enfermedad muggle. La peste arrasa con todo y contagia a muchos magos. El aislamiento no dura ni medio día. Sirius Black muere en 1853, seguido de su tía Phoebe, que no puede soportar más pérdidas.

Ella Black tiene tan solo tres hijos. Tres hijos de cuatro. Y se empeña en pensar que si una enfermedad tan irrelevante que puede atacar a los muggles ha acabado con su hijo, es que éste no debía de ser un buen hijo. Ya le preocupaba que a los ochos años no diese señales de magia. Había sido gordito y débil. Grasa en demasía en sus brazos de ocho años. En su árbol genealógico, Ella marca la fecha de fallecimiento de su hijo.

* * *

¿Se merecen reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	3. Primeras manchas

**Gui: **Aquí la tercera. Empieza la suciedad Black.

**Disclaimer: **Hoy no estoy para mentir: (no) soy Rowling.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**III. Las primeras manchas**

Escocia, 1865. Isla Black tiene quince años, igual que su hermana Elladora. Las dos pasean por Hogwarts en su quinto curso. Miran chicos y hablan con chicas, como todas las niñas de su edad. Aunque se libren a estos banales paseos, saben con quien acabarán. Elladora ya tiene prometido y se casarán, como esperado, al salir de Hogwarts. Cygnus Black está buscando un joven que se interese por la castaña, por la hija extraña. La única que no tiene ojos negros y pelo negro. Un mago de veintiseis años sí se interesa, pero no llegan a ningún acuerdo. Isla Black, por supuesto, aún no lo sabe. Está contenta por su hermana, a la que le gusta su prometido, pero teme por si misma. Tiene miedo. Y con razón. No quiere acabar con un vejestorio, como su amiga Violet.

En un paseo por Hogsmeade, Isla está tentada de escaparse a ver a chicos muggles, a ver si es verdad que son todos feos, o alguno le interesa. Al final, acaba escapándose de la atenta mirada de su hermana, la sabia Elladora. No sabe si cerca de la única población de Gran Bretaña en la que solo hay magos hay alguna casita muggle. Sólo quiere explorar los reconditos e indefinidos lugares que la rodean. Tiene suerte. O quizás es malo. Sí encuentra muggles. Y es mentira, no son todos feos. Hay un chico que debe de ser cinco años mayor que ella. Viven todos en una casita en medio del campo. Y ella, como buena actriz, hace que se ha perdido.

Vuelve a Hogwarts, por supuesto. No quiere despertar sospechas. Pero se reúne con Bob, ese chico muggle, en cada paseo por Hogsmeade, del que se escapa. Y cada vez le gusta más. Sólo se asusta una vez, cuando él la besa. No vuelve allí ese año. Tiene miedo de sus sentimientos y de lo que pueden decir. Cuando vuelve a casa se encuentra con la terrible sorpresa de que se padre ha conseguido un acuerdo con el pretendiente. Se casará con Isla cuando ella cumpla dieciséis. A Isla solo le queda un año.

Entonces no tiene dudas. Vuelve a ver a Bob. Y le pide que se fuge con ella. Se casan en Londres y ella pasa a ser Isla Hitchens. Los Black se enteran.

Ella Max, desde hace años Ella Black, hace el primer tachón negro en su arbol genealógico. Isla ya no es hija suya. Ya sólo tiene dos hijos. Elladora se casará con su prometido. Phineas Nigellus ha conseguido, con tan solo veinte años, un puesto de profesor en Hogwarts. Ella Max ya no perderá más hijos. El destino acabó con lo que podrían haber sido desgracias mayores.

* * *

Bien... ¿algún algo? ¿cómo un review?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	4. Capullo de Flor

**Gui: **He aquí, el cuarto capítulo. Gracias de nuevo a Ceciss por seguir este fic e interesarse. Para Sirius aún queda mucha historia que contar. Aún estamos con el tataraabuelo o bisabuelo Phineas Nigellus. No sé cuántas habrá, quería llegar a quince, como poco... pero a saber.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los magos tienen algo de Black. Al ser maga, y Black, he sido creada por Jotaká.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**IV. Capullo de Flor.**

Londres, 1867. Úrsula Flint cumple hoy dieciocho años. En junio ha acabado de estudiar en Hogwarts. La magia, las tareas dómesticas y el vuelo son sus mejores habilidades. Es un buen partido. Su padre, Arcturus Flint, es gran amigo de Cygnus Black. Son primos quintos y alguna vez se han visto en familia. Cygnus y Ella Black están en el cumpleaños, junto con la tía Alexia y los niños, Phineas Nigellus y Elladora.

Arcturus Flint quiere casar a su hija y Cygnus Black lo sabe. Y los dos piensan lo mismo, Phineas Nigellus solo le saca dos años y Úrsula le mira con ojos soñadores. No es una chica fea, dice cuando le pregunta su madre, que también es cómplice, qué le parece la chica. De hecho le gusta bastante, pero no lo va a decir. Es algo pasajero, seguramente. Porque es su cumpleaños. O algo así. Porque la han vestido bien y tiene que sonreir. En realidad, parece simpática.

A Úrsula, en cambio, no le gusta Phineas Nigellus. Le mira, es cierto. Pero tan solo le intriga. Tiene esa manía de intentar averiguar qué le pasa por la cabeza a las personas a su alrededor. Y ese chico le intriga. Le intriga porque no consigue averiguar qué piensa. Ya se ha dado cuenta de las intenciones de su padre y ese familiar lejano. Pero no sabe qué piensa el que será sin duda alguna su prometido. La verdad no le apetece nada. Ella quiere ser libre, vivir sobre la marcha e improvisar sus futuros actos. No quiere nada previsto, lo quiere todo sobre la marcha.

Casar a Úrsula con Phineas Nigellus es la mejor idea que puede haber tenido Arcturus Flint. Tiene futuro, ya es profesor aprendiz en Hogwarts y tiene potencial. Cygnus está más que de acuerdo, quiere lo mejor para su hijo y la dote de Úrsula, sumando sus habilidades, es lo mejor para el aspirante a director.

La boda se celebra, medio año antes que la de Elladora. Los Black casan a sus dos hijos restantes en un año. Phineas Nigellus y Úrsula por un lado, y Elladora y Henry Borgin por el otro. Es un año bien empleado por Ella y Cygnus. Ella decide hacer el árbol genealógico en grande.

* * *

Esto es todo amigos. Por el momento.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	5. Ramas nuevas y otras muertas

**Gui: **Siguiente pequeña viñeta. Más rápida y resumida quizás que las demás. Ya veremos. Gracias a **Ceciss** de nuevo por seguirme, y aquí está, sin dejarme un sólo día en actualizar... aunque no creo que vaya tan rápido siempre. Se escribe muy fácilmente... Y bueno, gracias a **Tita** por leerlo ¿no? aunque te agradecería algún review... ^^

**Disclaimer: **Ni soy inglesa, ni tengo hijos, ni soy famosa, ni tengo un dineral.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**V. Ramas nuevas y otras muertas**

Londres, 1870. Elladora Black, ahora Borgin, está embarazada cuando a su marido lo mata un muggle loco en Charring Cross, dejándola viuda a los cuatro años de casada. No volverá a casarse. La pena le ha hecho perder el niño, no come, ni bebe, pero vive y vivirá, triste para siempre. Phineas Nigellus la invita a su casa lo más a menudo posible.

Úrsula Flint, ahora Black, no consigue quedarse embarazada y está celosa de Elladora desde que se enteró de la venida de un hijo. Ahora es un poco más feliz, sabiendo que su cuñada ya no va a tener un hijo antes que ella. Sigue sin querer a su marido, pero por la educación que ha recibido, sabe que debe quedarse embarazada y tener hijos; y mejor si es antes que las posibles hermanas del marido.

No conseguirá quedarse embarazada hasta siete años después. El niño se llamará Sirius II, en honor al hermano mayor muerto de Phineas Nigellus. Es el año de la suerte, tras once años de casados. Úrsula se enamora de su marido al dar a luz a su hijo. Phineas Nigellus es nombrado director de Hogwarts.

La familia es más feliz ahora. Pasan años. En 1880 nace el segundo hijo de Phineas Nigellus y Úrsula: Phineas II, en honor a su padre. Los dos niños Sirius II y Phineas II juegan juntos o con su madre. Phineas Nigellus dirige Hogwarts y espera ver a sus dos primogénitos en su escuela.

Tan solo un evento ensombrece la nueva felicidad. En 1884, Arcturus Flint, el padre de Úrsula, muere. Tiene lugar un funeral en el que la hija del muerto vuelve a estar embarazada de su tercer hijo al que llamará Arcturus, como su padre. Los tres niños se pelean y juegan, le quitan la pena a su madre.

Belvina Black nace en enero de 1886. Vendrán tiempos mejores, para la nueva generación Black. Elladora vive ahora con Phineas Nigellus y Úrsula. Algunas tardes, Ella Black va a visitarles y se encierra con su hija en un cuarto oscuro, en el que elaboran, en pergamino de momento, el árbol genealógico. Cuando Ella vuelve a su casa, pinta en un mural lo que ha ideado con su hija.

* * *

Bien, y aquí empieza a formarse la idea y el árbol genealógico. Este va a pasar de mano a mano para seguir formándose... ¿algún comentario?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	6. Descubierto un árbol nuevo

**Gui: **Aquí está el sexto... Van tan rápido! Pero no me atrapará el lobo, escribo más rápido. Gracias a **Danii Vampira 13 **por añadirse a seguir la historia. Hago un aviso a **Miky** a ver si te pasas por aquí alguna vez, te gustará...

**Disclaimer: **JK no ha sabido describirnos este árbol genealógico: yo soy más genial.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**VI. Descubierto un árbol nuevo**

Escocia, 1889. Sirius Black II va a Hogwarts. Es su segundo año. No está solo. Su padre, Phineas Nigellus, es el director. El pequeño Black es buen estudiante. Se ha hecho unos cuantos amigos en su casa de Slytherin. Con los demás no se relaciona. Todo el mundo sabe que es el hijo del Director y le tratan con respeto. Nadie falta al respeto a Phineas Nigellus Black.

Un día, Sirius Black II recibe una nota de su padre. Debe reunirse con él en el despacho del Director. Sirius se asusta. ¿Qué habrá hecho? Mejor va, así no se arriesga a un castigo peor. Sirius se equivoca. Su padre le ha llamado para darle la noticia que le ha llegado por carta por lechuza esta misma mañana. Ha nacido su hermano pequeño. Úrsula, su madre, lo ha llamado Cygnus, en honor al abuelo.

Dos años más tarde, Phineas II entra en Hogwarts. En su primer año, vive la misma sensación que su hermano mayor. Phineas Nigellus ha vuelto a llamar a sus hijos. También ha recibido por carta una noticia. Esta vez, no es buena. Es una mala noticia. Interrumpirá las clases de sus hijos durante unos días para asistir al funeral del abuelo Cygnus.

El director se ausentó de Hogwarts unos días. Las noticias vuelan: se ha muerto su padre. Tampoco estuvieron los dos Black. Vaya. Pobres. Al director no se le notó nada cuando volvió. La misma cara impasible, la misma severidad… Los cotilleos siguen a la familia Black. Ahora, esta casa es conocida entre los magos. Parece que todos lo saben todo pero nadie sabe nada. Rumores, cotilleos y poco más. Nuevas diversiones entre los magos sangre pura. Quieren encontrar el defecto, y eso que lo tienen fácil.

* * *

He decidido anticipar los títulos: Próximo capítulo: **Abono de alabanzas**

**Gui  
SdlN**


	7. Abono de alabanzas

Solo hay tiempo del disclaimer:

Rowling no conoce a todos sus fans... Gracias a **Danii Vampira 13, Ceciss y Tita** por dejarme conocerlas.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**VII. Abono de alabanzas**

Plymouth, 1898. La gran familia de magos Gamp ha organizado una recepción en su casa cerca de Plymouth. Cerca de allí se encuentra el lugar de dónde son originarios y para gran regocijo de la familia, el pueblo es también la cuna de los tres hermanos Peverell. La función de la fiesta no es otra que enseñar a los grandes magos de la actualidad su proximidad a estos tres magos legendarios.

La familia Black ha sido invitada. Phineas Black junto con Úrsula y los hijos son los invitados de honor. El director de Hogwarts se ha permitido traer su madre Ella y a su hermana Elladora. Las presentaciones entre las familias se alargan. Cada cual quiere enseñar lo mejor que tiene.

Sirius Black II. Ya tiene veintiún años, eso es. Ha entrado a trabajar en el ministerio este año. Y este es Phineas Black II. Dieciocho años. Acaba de salir de Hogwarts con las mejores notas de su promoción, si señora. Y este es Arcturus. Aunque sólo tenga catorce años es el más guapo e inteligente de mis hijos, fíjese. Belvina acaba de entrar en Hogwarts y nos sorprende a todos. De ella esperamos mucho, sobretodo en belleza. ¿No ha visto sus facciones? Y no se olvide del pequeño Cygnus, a los nueve años y hace magia por su cuenta. Y la controla.

Pues fíjese, señora Black, que mis hijos no están por debajo. William es el mayor y supongo que habrá oído hablar de él. Sanador, eso es. Y Hester iguala en belleza a su hija. Cumplirá veinte dentro de poco, para la fecha esperamos casarla.

Intentando destacar, las dos familias se atraen entre sí, pese a la rivalidad. Hester Gamp ya se ha fijado en Phineas. Le parece hermoso aunque sea más pequeño. O quizá es eso lo que le atrae. Para su pesar, después de la fiesta tendrá un prometido y no será Phineas II, sino su hermano mayor, Sirius II. Cómo una buena hija, no dice nada. Sabe lo que le espera. Ya no se casará por amor.

* * *

Siguiente cap:** Tierra nueva**

**Gui  
SdlN**


	8. Tierra Nueva

Muchas gracias a **Danii Vampira 13 **y **Luchyana** por dejar los reviews que tanto ayudan a llevar un fic adelante... No soy Rowling.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**VIII. Tierra nueva**

Stratfford-Upon-Avon, 1904. Los Yaxley son originarios del mismo pueblo que el famoso escritor mago, William Shakespeare. Lysandra Yaxley ha invitado a su mejor amiga, Belvina Black, a pasar el último verano de su época en Hogwarts. Cuando las dos salen de su séptimo curso en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, sólo tienen ganas de divertirse en el campo del pueblo de Lysandra.

Las dos amigas buscan chicos guapos entre los conocidos magos del pueblo. Hay dos familias de magos importantes. Los mismos Yaxley y los Brackley. Los cotilleos sobre los Barckley entre las dos amigas son importantes: el señor Brackley acaba de morir y sólo tiene una hija. Catherine Brackley tiene ya veinte años y no está casada. La madre tiene un amante que podría ser muggle. Los escándalos de la familia son grandes.

Belvina ha pedido que por favor le traigan de casa ropa para el campo. Los Black han mandado a su hijo Arcturus a llevársela. El hermano se quedará unos días para no hacer el viaje en vano, es lo que han pactado los Yaxley con los Black. La primera noche en la que se queda, Lysandra y Belvina se quedan despiertas mucho tiempo. La belleza de Arcturus ha impactado a Lysandra. Tienes un hermano hermoso. Y a Belvina le encanta la situación. Pues espera a conocerle mejor. Quizá os enamoráis.

Belvina resulta ser profeta. Mientras su hermano y su amiga dan largos paseos por el campo, Belvina hace migas con Cathy Brackley y la invita a pasar una temporada en su casa, cuando vuelvan todos a Londres. Secretamente, quiere emparejarla con su hermano Phineas. Y a punto está de conseguirlo si no fuese porque a Phineas II no le apetece casarse. Quiere ser libre. Viajar y conocer gente. Tiene cuatro años más que Cathy y para Belvina sería estupendo seguir emparejando amigos y hermanos. Lo que no se espera es su propia boda.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	9. Bifurcaciones

**Gui: **No es que haya decidido ser buena con vosotros, lectores, y subir dos capitulos de golpe, ni que este sea corto... Bueno, la verdad es que me apetece mucho hacerlo pero voy a ponerme otra excusa: quiero seguir mi ritmo y mañana no actualizaré. Así que, aquí tenéis el noveno... Y da igual por qué lo haya hecho yo si lo vais a leer igualmente... Así que DOBLE RACIÓN DE REVIWS! venga...

**Disclaimer: **Rowling me ha pedido que os rellene las numerosas lagunas que nos ha dejado...

* * *

**NEGRO**

**IX. Bifurcaciones**

Londres, 1905. Ella Black, Max de soltera, es abuela desde 1877 y este año se casan dos de sus nietos. Con medio año de diferencia, para que haya un tiempo de luna de miel para los primeros. Sirius II, que tiene el nombre de su hijo muerto, se casó hace seis años con Hester Gamp, una señorita que los había invitado a su casa de Plymouth. Ya tienen dos hijos, Arcturus y Lycoris.

Su nieto Arcturus, se ha enamorado de una joven amiga de su hermana, Lysandra Yaxley. Le ha pedido su mano al padre. Los dos son jóvenes y se quieren, formarán una buena familia. Le darán bisnietos fácilmente. El caso de Belvina es distinto. Herbert Burke ha pedido su mano, se ha enamorado de ella en Hogwarts. Pero no parece que Belvina esté por la labor. Ella piensa que aún así, el joven conseguirá el amor de su nieta.

Ella Black está contenta de ver casados a cuatro de sus cinco nietos antes de su muerte. La siente venir. Lo siente por Phineas II, pero no llegará a verlo casado. Sí fue a la boda de Cygnus II. Ese pequeño le recuerda a su marido. Le apenaba verlo casado, porque significaba que no podía seguir con su fantasía de pensar que era su esposo. Se casó con la pequeña Violetta. Eran amigos desde pequeños, eso es bueno. No se aman, pero es lo mejor. Cygnus será feliz con su mejor amiga.

* * *

Et voilà. La señora Black murió.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	10. Ramas entremezcladas

**Gui:** Ya está, he faltado a mi palabra... para compensar el hecho de que no he subido un cap por día, hoy subiré dos... No se repetirá, espero. Jaja, aunque faltaré a mi palabra de nuevo, así que os daré un nuevo intervalo de subida: cada dos días.. estar de vacaciones no permite seguir un ritmo! Gracias a **Danii Vampira 13** por seguir atenta a cada cap y a **Serena Princesita Hale** por comentar.

**Disclaimer: **Ayer no cumplí cuarenta y cinco años, eso le pasó a Jotaká.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**X. Ramas entremezcladas**

Londres, 1906. Sirius II y Hester Gamp, Black de casada, tienen su tercer hijo, Regulus, en una casa nueva. La abuela Ella ha muerto y les ha dado su casa de Grimmauld Place. Tiene dispositivos repelentes de muggles pero Hester hace que añadan unos cuantos más modernos y que reparen la casa para la llegada de su tercer hijo.

Hester sigue enamorada de su cuñado, Phineas II, que les visita cada cierto tiempo. Viaja mucho y no tiene casa propia, por lo que se queda a dormir cuando visita Londres. La casa es grande y sus hijos son pequeños. A Phineas le divierte mucho Hester que le mira con ojos soñadores. Marido y mujer duermen en habitaciones separadas para que el bebé no moleste al padre y alguna vez el hermano visita a Hester.

Phineas estudia en secreto a los muggles, cómo viven y qué se puede mejorar. Es aún inexperto, tiene 26 años, pero está aprendiendo rápido. Ya se da cuenta de lo mal que viven los pobres sin magia. De hecho, no se explica cómo consiguen sobrevivir.

Además de Phineas II, les visita cada semana la tía Elladora. Su madre ha dejado en ella la tarea de seguir construyendo el árbol genealógico. Ya están apuntados todos los nietos de Ella Max y los hijos de Sirius II y Hester: El pequeño Arcturus, de cinco años, Lycoris que ya cumple dos años y el recién nacido Regulus.

Elladora ha decidido que marcará tan solo a los hijos de Belvina, ya que perderán el apellido. Está embarazada. Su tía se dice que cuando ya no tenga más hijos marcarán en el mural la lista de los nombres, sin descendencia.

* * *

Et voilà, como dicen aquí. Empiezo a pensar en Francés.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	11. Hojas verdes

**Gui: **como prometido, dos en uno. Y lo que dije en el anterior

**Disclaimer: **No soy Leo... jaja

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XI. Hojas verdes**

Escocia, 1920. Phineas Nigellus Black sigue dirigiendo severamente y sin piedad el colegio de Magia y Hechicería más conocido. Hogwarts se encuentra en algún lugar perdido de Escocia. Sus hijos pasaron por el colegio y ahora, tres de sus trece nietos pisan sus terrenos como buenos alumnos de la casa de su abuelo. Arcturus tiene ya diecinueve años pero sus hermanos, Lycoris, con dieciséis y Regulus con catorce, están dando muy buena fama a la familia Black. El primer hijo de Belvina, Nigellus en honor a su abuelo, se apellida Burke y no es tan espléndido pero esperan también cosas de él.

Fuera de Hogwarts también hay nietos. La hermana de Nigellus Burke, Catherine Burke, está a un año de entrar en Hogwarts y está el pequeño Caracturus Burke. De su misma edad es Pollux Black, que junto a Cassiopeia y Marius Black, son hijos de Cygnus II, el benjamín de la familia hasta que nacieron nietos. Arcturus y Lysandra tienen tres hijas: Callidora, Cedrella y Charis Black. Tiene tantos nietos que no cree posible acordarse de todos los nombres. Además Violetta, la mujer de Cygnus II, está embarazada.

Hoy llega una carta por lechuza para el director. La ha escrito su hijo menor, Cygnus Black II. Ha nacido su cuarto hijo y es una niña. Violetta le ha pedido que se llame Dorea, como su hermana que acaba de morir y así la han llamado. Están muy contentos y esperan que él también lo esté.

No puede no estar contento, se dice. Cuando tengan nietos entenderán que sólo puede alegrarse de la venida al mundo de tanta familia. Todos sus nietos han llegado tan seguidos… Los ha disfrutado todos y a algunos les ha enseñado magia en el colegio. Sólo espera que alguno siga los pasos de su abuelo. Elladora ya los ha marcado todos en el árbol genealógico de la casa de su sobrino. Ya hace migas con Hester e intenta que siga la tradición.

* * *

Así que... ¿reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	12. Corteza muerta

**Gui: **ya está, siguiente... aunque me encantaría seguir recibiendo reviews... fomentan mi creatividad.. si no hay reviews, dificilmente continúo... jeje

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mío

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XII. Corteza muerta**

Londres, 1925. Habiéndose casado Arcturus Black con Melania McMillan, deja embarazada a su mujer dando así la primera bisnieta a Phineas Nigellus Black. La pequeña Lucretia Black nace sana y con el pelo negro de su padre y los ojos verdes de su madre. Recién nacida observa el mundo que la rodea. La nieve cae en Londres. La pequeña ha nacido con el año nuevo. Phineas Nigellus se encuentra viejo y marchito. Dimite de su cargo en Hogwarts, que deja a un profesor de mucha confianza, Armando Dippet. Quiere vivir con su bisnieta los dos meses que le quedan de vida. Lycoris Black, la tía, vive con ellos por el momento. Su abuelo se mete con ella y la trata de solterona. Nunca encontrarás un marido. Y no tendrás hijos. ¿No has visto qué mona es tu sobrina? Sólo podrás disfrutar de lo ajeno. Se llevan mal.

Afortunadamente para Lycoris, y no para el resto de la familia, Phineas Nigellus Black muere junto con su esposa, Úrsula, que tiene una enfermedad desde hace ya tiempo. Lo bueno es que sólo habrá que ir a un entierro. Lycoris se desahoga por fin. La abuela tampoco le caía bien. Lycoris y Arcturus se pelean. Ella no quiere ir de luto, no le parece oportuno y Arcturus respetaba a su abuelo más que a otra cosa. Así, el hermano mayor ya no quiere ver a su hermana. Ella se refugia en la casa de sus padres. Sirius II acoge a su hija con recelo. Tiene el mismo problema que su primogénito, pero no hay quien convenza a Hester de quedarse con su hija.

Madre e hija se concentran en el mural del árbol de la familia. Ya hay tantos… Cuando llegué a esta casa os marcamos a vosotros tres. Arcturus, Lycoris y Regulus. Los tres únicos nietos. Y mira ahora. Trece nietos. La vieja Ella estaría contenta. Fue ella la que lo empezó. Mira, esta es su letra, arriba, Sirius, Phineas Nigellus y Elladora. Esa mancha no es importante. Nadie digno de ser Black aparecerá aquí. Eso que te quede claro.

* * *

Venga, ¿comentarios?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	13. Pequeña poda

**Gui:** venga, décimo tercera viñeta de Negro... no sé, cuando llegue a quince, lo celebro! jaja me encanta escribir esto... gracias a **Danii Vampira 13**, por seguirme y hacerse notar (dejar reviews, esas cosas simples que fomentan la creatividad...)

**Disclaimer:** Ultimamente pensé en comprar los derechos de HP para no tener que escribir esto

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XIII. Pequeña poda**

Londres, 1927. Cygnus Black II y Violetta Bulstrode eran mejores amigos desde la infancia y se casaron dos meses antes de la muerte de Ella Max. Tampoco estaban enamorados pero se querían lo suficiente como para formar una familia. Primero llegó Pollux. Un niño de pelo negro y ojos grandes y negros, desde pequeño hermoso. Tres años después, Cassiopeia apareció en sus vidas y su hermano mayor se ocupaba mucho de ella. Aunque al principio no se podía hacer nada, solo comía y dormía, con dos añitos más ya eran mejores amigos.

Entonces apareció Marius. Los dos mayores al principio no se dieron cuenta, estaban ocupados jugando. Luego quiso jugar con ellos y a Pollux y Cassiopeia no les hizo ninguna gracia. Le hacían jugarretas a su hermanito cada dos por tres. Así, Violetta Black se ocupaba más de él y nacían los celos. Nació en ese panorama la última, Dorea. Era encantadora y calmó a la familia. Ahora, en 1927, las cosas sólo son un reflejo de lo que eran.

Pollux tiene quince años y Cassiopeia doce. Los dos están en Hogwarts. Y cómo a alguien se le ocurra meterse con Cassiopeia, aparece Pollux por los alrededores. Es fuerte, inteligente y guapo. Cassi tiene el mejor protector. Aunque ahora se ven menos. Y Marius vuelve a ser la oveja negra. Tiene diez años y aún no ha mostrado un solo síntoma de magia. Cygnus, su padre, no permitirá que sea squib.

Phineas Black II, hijo de Phineas Nigellus y hermano de Cygnus II, aparece un día por la casa. Hola hermanito y sobrinos. Violetta le cuenta sus dudas sobre Marius. Phineas le dice que no se preocupe, que pronto vivirá mejor. Es la cena de navidad en Grimmauld Place. Elladora y sus sobrinos, cada uno con los hijos están a la mesa. Llega una carta de Hogwarts dirigida a Cygnus cuando Phineas II se levanta. Declara que los derechos de los muggles avanzan. Los defiende. Es un golpe. Cygnus está blanco por otra cuestión. Violetta se desmaya.

La confusión se instala en la mesa. Marius es squib, no es aceptado en Hogwarts. Phineas II se lo lleva en brazos. Un portazo, llantos, desmayos y confusión. Los niños suben a jugar, todo eso no va con ellos. A Phineas ni le conocían. Marius era la oveja negra. Son las siete de la mañana cuando Hester Gamp, ahora Black, se acerca con un candelabro al mural. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Quema un trozo de pergamino y lo aplasta contra el nombre de su amante. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Ya se ha apagado, ya solo queda una mancha. Hester llora. Y luego recuerda que también tiene que eliminar a Marius. Eso no cuesta tanto.

* * *

Esta me encanta, es mi prefe!

Si no dejas un review antes de cinco minutos, la maldición de la bruja caerá sobre ti!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	14. Flores, incluso quemadas

**Gui: **¿qué decir que no haya dicho ya? Que es la decimo cuarta viñeta... Y que agradezco a Danii Vampira 13, como siempre, a Tita por sumarse y a todos los anónimos que no se dejan conocer pero que visitan la página... Y ya está.

**Disclaimer: **Esta mañana he tenido una visión: Rowling me entregaba a Harry Potter... Después me he despertado.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XIV. Flores, incluso quemadas**

Londres, 1931. La tía abuela, Elladora, está en cama. Son los últimos meses que vivirá y quiere volver a ver a toda su familia, sus sobrinos y sobrino-nietos y sobrino-bis-nietos… Toda la familia está reunida para la ocasión y Elladora está tumbada ante el mural del árbol genealógico. Primero aparecen Sirius II y Hester Gamp. Muy bien, querida, has seguido con el árbol, como te pedí. Tan sólo creo que deberíamos bordarlo en un tapiz y colgarlo en el mismo sitio en el que está, sí, eso es. Hazlo por mí.

Aparece Arcturus, junto con Cygnus II y Violetta. Lysandra ya no es de este mundo. La saludaré cuando la vea allá a dónde vayan los muertos. También están Belvina y su marido Herbert. No os peleéis tanto. Belvina, no odies a tu marido, te ha dado tres hermosos hijos. Que vengan por aquí. Nigellus, Catherine y Caracturus Burke. Les ve de pasada. Los varones son muy feos, piensa. Y Cathy se estropea con el tiempo. Y eso que sólo tiene veintiún años…

Les siguen sus primos Black. Arcturus II y Melania, su mujer, junto con Lycoris y Regulus. También están, de seis y dos años, Lucretia y Orion, los hijos del matrimonio. Que monada de niños. Más pequeños aparecen Pollux y Cassiopeia, tan amigos como siempre y mimando a Dorea que ha entrado este año en Hogwarts. Es una familia bonita la de Cygnus y Violetta. Lástima lo de Marius. Ya sólo faltan tres. Callidora, Cedrella y Charis, las tres hijas de Arcturus y Lysandra. Ella acaba de morir pero Arcturus no tiene que preocuparse. Tiene a dos réplicas de su esposa. Charis en cambio, es igual que su padre.

Esa noche, Elladora hecha de menos a alguien más que a ninguno de los que ha visto hoy. Le encantaría pedir que le vayan a buscar a su hermana. Su hermana melliza. Isla aún vive. Lo sabe. Tuvo dos hijos. Mellizos. Chico y chica Hitchens. Y Phineas II y Marius también debían de haber venido. Sólo le queda un minuto de vida, sí. Pero tiene claro que hicieron mal en "desterrar" a las malas hierbas de la familia. No deberían de haberlos quemado en la pared, sin posibilidad de perdón.

* * *

Y llegamos al final de otra viñeta... Y hasta mañana, si lo consigo...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	15. Fruta madura

**DÉCIMO QUINTA VIÑETA  
DE  
****NEGRO**

**Gui: **Ya os podéis reir de mi por la pésima presentación... es que no estoy con ganas de escribir nada, así que el disclaimer será cortito: Nada de esto es mío! que novedad...

**XV. Fruta madura**

Londres, 1933. Arcturus Black y sus tres hijas viven todavía juntos. La mayor, Callidora, tiene dieciocho años. Acaba de salir de Hogwarts. Su padre no ha sido capaz aún de buscarle esposo y buen partido. Secretamente, quiere que se case por amor. Desde la muerte de Lysandra Yaxley, la mejor amiga de su hermana Belvina y su mujer, ya sólo tiene a sus hijas. Y las mima. Ahora es un padre comprensivo, adorado y bueno. Cedrella tiene quince años. Tan guapa como su madre y su hermana mayor, tiene a cuantos magos quiere adorándola. A lo mejor, piensa su padre, se enamora del único que no se interesa por eso. Pasa en las mejores familias...

Charis, la última de sus hijas, se parece más a él mismo que a su madre. Con catorce años es la mejor en pociones de su curso. Y de los siguientes. Su padre está orgulloso. No es la más guapa, pero es simpática, sonríe y ánima a todos a su alrededor y su risa es contagiosa. Arcturus no tiene que quejarse. Tiene tres hijas estupendas.

Llega 1935 con un prometido para Callidora. Se llama Harfang. Es el tercer hijo de los Longbottom, gran familia de magos, menos antigua que la de los Black, pero igual de limpia. Tiene dos hermanos mayores ya casados y una hermana soltera aún. Callidora le quiere mucho. Es como un amigo, papá. Además es tan atento conmigo... Lleva un año detrás de mi, insistiendo de forma dulce y sin brusquedad. Al principio puede que le odiase pero me he dado cuenta de que no. Estoy enamorada, papá.

Entonces Arcturus no puede negarle nada a su hija. Es tu vida, úsala como mejor te parezca. Cásate, pero invítame. Es tu única obligación.

* * *

Sólo espero algo como los reviews... pero sin el como! juasjuas vale, ya podéis mandarme tomates maduros

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	16. Enredo de ramas

**Gui: **viñeta dieciséis. Gracias a Serena Princesita Hale y Isabela-Domi por comentar el anterior cap y leerse todo esto!

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto es de Jotaká

**NEGRO**

**XVI. Enredo de ramas**

Aberystwyth, Gales, 1934. Pollux y Cassiopeia Black son hermanos y mejores amigos. Puede incluso pasar que a ella le guste su hermano. Pero no puede ser. De momento están de visita. Cygnus y Violetta los han traído a los dos, junto con Dorea, a casa de los abuelos Bulstrode. Hacía años que Violetta no veía a sus padres. Cerca de allí vive una familia de magos, los Crabbe, sólo en verano. Y estamos en Agosoto. A finales. Acaban de llegar unos cuantos hijos. Según parece se llaman Anna, Irma y Thomas Crabbe.

Anna es la mayor. Tiene veinticinco años y está prometida. Es reservada y algo amargada. Irma tiene veinte, es la tercera. Es mucho más simpática. Coqueta y con ganas de pasarlo bien, intenta llamar la atención de Pollux, Cassiopeia la ha visto. Y Thomas tiene la misma edad que Cassiopeia, diecinueve. Faltan tres hermanos más, perdidos por el Reino Unido. Thomas Crabbe ha caído enamorado de Cassiopeia y Pollux se ríe de ello. Has dejado una marca en su corazón, está muerto por ti. Hazle caso.

Cassi se enfada. Pollux tiene toda la atención de Irma y de su amiga Hetty. Y además tiene tiempo de ver cómo su hermana pasa vergüenza. No te enfades Cassi. Lo siento mucho, pero no te enfades. Venga, te ayudaré. Entre todos, Dorea observa.

Y ocurre. Una noche, oscura. Pollux sale sin hacer ruido hasta el riachuelo que hay en el bosque del pueblo. Allí está Irma Crabbe. Dorea los ha seguido a escondidas por un lado y Cassiopeia por el otro. Las dos hermanas se dan cuenta de que no tendrían que haber ido cuando Irma le dice a Pollux que está embarazada. De él. Es un gran jaleo porque Dorea grita y los amantes descubren a la pequeña y seguidamente a la mayor. Discuten todos, chillan algunos y otros casi lloran. La que peor lo está pasando es Irma.

Todo es confuso, después. Pollux e Irma están prometidos. Se lo contaron a Violetta. En estos casos es mejor hablar con quien uno confía. Los señores Crabbe habrían sido peores. La madre de Pollux es comprensiva, aunque se enfada. Un poco. Quieran o no, se casarán. Y punto. No tendrán la oportunidad de volver a equivocarse. Se casan a toda prisa. Para que no noten la diferencia. La hija nace tarde, a mediados de Julio de 1935, pero los recién casados dicen que ha nacido pronto. Todo está en orden, nadie sabe nada. La niña se llama Walburga.

* * *

¿Reviws?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	17. Inevitable incendio

**Gui: **Hola de nuevo! Un día sin actualizar, pero no voy a subir dos porque sino me quedo sin adelantos... Gracias mil a **Miky (SdlN)** por los dieciséis reviews que te has currado; a **Danii Vampira 13 **por seguirme aunque no vaya a tiempo; a **Luchyana**, por considerar oportuno dejar otro review; a **Serena Pincesita Hale **por seguir comentando...

**Disclaimer: **No soy Jotaká, por favor, no aparento tantos años!

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XVII. Inevitable Incendio. **

Londres, 1940. Han pasado muchas cosas en la familia Black. Arcturus Black I ya es abuelo. Sus nietos se apellidan Longbottom. Al tener tres hijas todos ellos perderían el apellido Black. Eso ya lo sabía. Callidora ha tenido su segundo hijo a principios de este año. La primera tiene dos años. Se llama Sophie. El niño recién nacido se llama Frank.

Por otro lado, Pollux, su sobrino, e Irma, la mujer, han tenido dos hijos. Alphard y Cygnus III. Todos los niños son monísimos, están felices en el mundo. Sus padres en cambio, se pelean, se llevan mal, se odian. Es una pena.

Por último, Charis ha encontrado un prometido. También lo ha buscado ella, como su hermana mayor. Se llama Caspar Crouch. Arcturus espera que también le de nietos. El único problema es Cedrella. Para su padre, la verdad, no es grave. Para la familia, sí. Y es que sale mucho con un chico, sangre limpia, puede, pero de una familia muy mal vista. Septimus Weasley es buen chico. Pero hasta ahí.

Su familia es desde los primeros tiempos, una sucesión de traidores a la sangre. Son todos pelirrojos y pobres y se reconocen por eso. Túnicas de segunda mano, pelo rojo y amistades muggles. Como un noble que hubiese perdido su fortuna pero aún ostentase el título. Lo peor de la magia.

Arcturus no quiere juzgar a su hija por su elección. Cedrella tiene el mismo derecho que sus hermanas a la boda por amor. Pero aún así, intenta quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. Mejor un mago reconocido. Piensa en tu tío Phineas y cómo acabó. Y tu primo Marius. Sin hablar de la tía Isla. Sí, ya nadie habla de eso, pero ¿tú has visto las manchas negras en el árbol genealógico en casa de Sirius II? ¿Es que quieres acabar así?

Acabará así. Arcturus intenta esconderlo a la familia, pero Hester Gamp, en una de sus visitas, ve a los recién casados besándose en el fondo del jardín, antes de desaparecerse. Reconoce al Weasley rápidamente y le sonsaca la información a su cuñado. Sí, se han casado. Y Hester es quién lleva el árbol en estos tiempos. Junto con su hija Lycoris... Fue la última vez que Cedrella vio a su padre y a sus hermanas, a su tía. Arcturus le envió una lechuza. Que por tu bien, no vuelvas a pisar esta casa. Ya no existes en la familia Black.

* * *

Dejadme un mini review, anda...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	18. Atisbo de un árbol

**Gui:** Capítulo especial dedicado a una mancha. Gracias a Miky, Danii Vampira 13 y Serena Princesita Hale. Siento no responder a los reviews, pero los leo y me hace muuucha ilusión (ultimamente tengo prisa...)

**Disclaimer:** Rowling no sabía que tendría fans. Yo tampoco. (qué disclaimer es este?)

**NEGRO **

**XVIII. Atisbo de un árbol**

Edimburgo, 1941. Isla Hitchens está tumbada en la cama. Su marido Bob, un muggle de un pueblecito perdido en Escocia, encontró trabajo en la capital y desde entonces viven allí. Incluso cuando él murió, su mujer no tuvo fuerzas para cambiar de ciudad. Tuvieron dos hijos, a los dos años de casados, mellizos. El primero, Edward Hitchens, fue mago como su madre. Hogwarts lo admitió en Ravenclaw por su inteligencia, en tiempos de Phineas Nigellus. Isla agradecía que siendo su hermano el director, admitiese al hijo de la hermana ingrata. A la segunda, la llamó Dora, en honor a su hermana melliza. La niña también fue maga y también pisó Hogwarts. Ella estuvo en Gryffindor, sacando el valor de no se sabe dónde. No les dijo a los niños que el director de su colegio era su tío. Ni falta que hacía. Aunque al final acabaron descubriéndolo. Isla les tuvo que contar la historia. Al final, se fueron, cada cual por su lado. Edward fue auror, algo que siempre había querido. Dora se metió en el mundo muggle.

También le dieron nietos, era algo a esperar. Iris y Robert Hitchens, hijos de Edward y una auror llamada Irina Green, por un lado. Y Samuel y Sally Finnigan, hijos de Dora y su amigo Thomas. Recuerdos del pasado. De esa familia que tuvo, que sí la aceptó.

Supo de la muerte de su madre, de su padre. De su hermano, en 1925, también. No todo fueron malas noticias, por supuesto. Phineas Nigellus había tenido hijos, y nietos... Algunas veces había sentido rabia. Quizá hubiese debido casarse con ese mago tan prestigioso. No recordaba su nombre. Sólo por conservar la familia. No habría tenido lo que tiene ahora, no de la misma manera, pero tampoco habría perdido lo que ya no tiene.

Había aparecido por su casa un mago llamado Phineas Black, junto con un niño, Marius Black. La familia tiene que reunirse, le dijo su sobrino. En esos tiempos Isla estaba confusa. Tenía, de repente, atisbos de su antigua familia, más manchas negras en el árbol genealógico. Cuando cae una rama con semillas, puede formar un árbol nuevo, al pie del antiguo. Aceptó a su sobrino, le dio cobijo. Y al pequeño squib también.

Hace ocho años murió Elladora, su hermana. La única. Tenían algo que las juntaba, aunque no fuese gemelas exactamente. Hacía ocho años que Isla no le encontraba el sentido a la vida. Ya quería morirse y reunirse en el cielo con su hermana. Y ahora, tumbada en la cama, sentía a la mujer de la guadaña llamarla. Ven conmigo. Y para qué negarlo, Isla fue con ella.

* * *

Ya está... ¿Me hacéis un favor? Dejadme un review

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	19. Esquejes

**Gui: **Gracias de nuevo a todos (Miky, Serena Princesita Hale, Danii Vampira 13 y Ceciss) y todos los anónimos que hayan leído esto... Y por seguir leyendo.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, de nuevo

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XIX. Esquejes**

Londres, 1941. Hace siete años, Dorea Black, hermana de Pollux y Cassiopeia asistió a la boda de su hermano sabiendo el secreto que escondía. Estaban invitados los Crabbe, los Black, los Yaxley y los Goyle, los Crouch y los Potter, y más y más familias de magos, cada vez con menos gente. Estaba con Charis, la prima de su edad, cotilleando sobre estos y aquellos. Mira a ver con los que nos pueden emparejar. Mira esos dos. Son Crouch creo. Melior y Caspar Crouch. Es verdad, son gemelos. Son idénticos. ¿Cuál es cual? No están mal... ¡Qué dices! Mucho mejor aquél. ¿Charlus Potter? Tiene un nombre horrible...

En esa boda, Charis se enamoró de los gemelos Crouch. Y Dorea descubrió que los posibles candidatos a ser su esposo eran todos buenos. Tres años después, Charis acabó prometida con Caspar

Crouch. Tienen una hija, nació en 1940. Se llama Charity Crouch y es monísima. Cuando su prima quedó embarazada, Dorea se alegró mucho. La pena fue que se puso de parto el día de la boda de su prima con uno de los que ficharon, hace tiempo. Charlus Potter también se había fijado en Dorea y pidió su mano. Ahora están casados y Dorea está embarazada. Un alivio para su madre, Violetta, que tiene miedo de que sus hijas se vuelvan solteronas. Cassiopeia va de camino.

Charlus dice que si es un niño, se llamará Julius. Si es niña, le deja elección a su esposa. Pues vale. Dorea piensa que a su hija la llamará Cassandra. Es su nombre favorito. Siempre quiso llamarse así. Pero obviamente – Dorea lo veía venir – tiene un hijo. Monísimo niño de pelo negro alborotado. Julius Potter.

No tendrá hermanos pero sí primos. Pollux tiene ya tres hijos: Walburga, Alphard y Cygnus II o III, ya no sabe por cuál van. Además Charis vuelve a estar embarazada y su hermana Callidora tiene una hija: Sophie Longbottom. Van a ser muchos y Dorea espera que todos se lleven bien. Y se pregunta si su hermano Marius, un squib que ya "no pertenece a la familia", tendrá hijos con los que hacerle compañía a Julius.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**

P.D.: Siento haber tardado en subir... la playita, el buen tiempo... ehem, todos tenemos debilidades.


	20. Talar, plantar y juntar nuevas plantas

**Gui: Gracias mil a TODOS los que leyeron alguna vez esto... Miky, Danii Vampira 13, Tita, Ceciss, Serena Princesita Hale y vanerc. Ya son 20!**

**Disclaimer: **todo esto es mío! me he puesto una peluca y arrugas en los ojos, tacones y me he puesto a hablar inglés!

**NEGRO**

**XX. Talar, plantar y juntar nuevas plantas.**

Londres, 1945. En toda Gran Bretaña se celebra la victoria de una guerra muggle en la que los magos movían los hilos. Las noticias corren por los periódicos, de magia o no, hasta casa de los Black. Aunque aquí, lo que pasa es distinto. Cygnus II, último hijo de Phineas Nigellus y padre de Pollux, Cassiopeia y Dorea, ha muerto. Es su funeral. Todos están de luto. Incluso los niños. Charis tiene a su segunda hija en brazos. Nació hace dos años, Pollina Crouch. Y en su tripa, un niño.

Pollux y sus hijos, Dorea y su hijo, con mujer y marido. Cassiopeia, Lycoris y Cathy Burke, Regulus, Arcturus y Melania con Lucretia y Orión, sus hijos, Callidora y Harfang con Sophie, Nigellus y Caracturus Burke... sin olvidar a los hermanos y hermana del muerto, con marido y esposas. La familia Black al completo. Incluso los que han perdido el apellido.

Aunque días después, ni se acordarán del momento. Se celebra una boda. Lucretia Black se casa, no porque quiera ni ame a su esposo, sino por petición, con Ignatius Prewett. Como las bodas sin amor están muy vistas, los Black están acostumbrados. Arcturus II, el padre de Lucretia, habla en la boda con su primo Pollux. Tu hija, Walburga, puede casarse con Orión. Y por qué no, digo yo. Aunque mejor en cinco o diez años, porque la niña va a entrar en Hogwarts, y mejor no casarte con once años.

Ya está concertada la boda de esos dos primos segundos. La familia Black vive para casar a los siguientes y que hagan lo mismo con sus hijos. Y entre todo, esperando la boda, pueden asistir al bautizo del nuevo Crouch, nacido hace poco: Bartemius.

Pequeña nota: nótese que he eliminado a Frank Longbottom de la historia. Lo voy a hacer un poquito más joven.


	21. Enredadera

**Gui: **Un especial gracias a** Danii Vampira 13 **por el título que he intentado hacer más corto, y a **Miky y Serena Princesita Hale **por dejar reviews...

**Disclaimer: **Vale, me pillaron y no tenia pasaporte que acreditara que era Jotaká.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XXI. Enredadera **

Eastbourne, 1949. Cygnus Black III, tercer hijo de Pollux e Irma Black, cumple veintiún años*. Por su cumpleaños, han invitado a todas las familias de magos sangre pura que existen. Los Malfoy, los Rosier, los Prewett... entre tantos. Están también su hermano Alphard y su primo Julius. Además de Tara y Leana Crabbe, primas gemelas del cumpleañero de parte de madre. Estas dos son muy amigas de las niñas Rosier, Druella y Elisabeth. Se las presentan a su primo y al hermano, a ver qué sale de ahí.

Abraxas Malfoy se ha unido a la conversación de los jóvenes y se ha llevado a Tara Crabbe detrás de la casa, que en idioma cultamente mago significa otra cosa. Esos dos se casarían seis meses después. Ya hay dos parejas "detrás de la casa". Druella Rosier tiene unas ganas horribles de irse ahí con el señorito Cygnus, pero él no hace nada. Ella es la segunda hija de papá y le exigirá después que haga lo pertinente para que Druella tenga lo que ella quiere: al joven Black. Además, Beth, su hermana, ya está por ahí con el otro Black, Alphard, que pasea por diversión, porque Betty Rosier le parece horrible. Pero ella no lo sabe.

Los jóvenes de la fiesta se reúnen. Están Charity y Pollina Crouch, Gideon y Fabian Prewett, con la pequeña Molly. Además de Cygnus III, Druella Rosier, Leana Crabbe y Julius Potter. Los gemelos Prewett hablan de cosas de gemelos con Leana Crabbe, sin Tara, que está por ahí con Abraxas. Son todos de la misma década, o casi, y han estado o siguen estando juntos en Hogwarts. Se conocen de siempre, unos se llevan mal, otros bien. Toda la ureza de sangre maga se reúne en este tipo de eventos para buscar marido, mujer o dar paseos detrás de la casa, cotillear sobre tal y cual y divertirse de las diversas formas que encuentran.

Druella Rosier sale del cumpleaños con la certeza de que conseguirá a Cygnus. Papá Rosier se ocupará de eso. Pollux Black es amigo de la infancia. Llegaremos a un acuerdo. Y lo consiguen, Druella consigue a Cygnus. Unos meses más tarde. El único problema es que ni la toca. En cambio, su amiga Tara va diciendo por ahí lo feliz que está casada con Abraxas y lo bien que se lo pasa por las noches. Claro que de momento, no parece que sus cosas funcionen. Tara no está embarazada.

*_Pequeña nota: no sé si habréis notado que Rowling no se lleva muy bien con las fechas. Ya me pasó con Pollux, que tenía a Walburga con trece años. Y es que en esta fecha (1949), Cygnus III tiene once años. Y dos años después nace su hija. Con lo cual, aunque es posible que estos dos tengan hijos con trece años, me parece prematuro, incluso para magos, y he cambiado las fechas. Con lo que se complica todo: todos los presentes al cumpleaños digamos que tienen diez años más que la realidad. Pero en los siguientes caps, todo volverá a la normalidad._

* * *

Ya está! Siento este cap raro porque en los siguientes los presentes serán más pequeños...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	22. Flor tardía

**Gui: **Y otra vez, subo un cap de estos... Sigo cumpliendo, más mal que bien, con subirlos. Y esta vez solo tengo qagradecer a **Serena Princesita Hale**, que es la unica que me ha dejado el review... ¡Gracias!

**Disclaimer: **Pues eso, no soy Jotaká, estoy en la cárcel... xD

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XXII. Flor tardía.**

Londres, 1950. Callidora Black se casó con Harfang Logbottom hará quince años. Tuvieron una hija, Sophie, que ya tiene diez. Y bien intentaron darle hermanos, no lo consiguieron. La señora Longbottom tuvo tres partos de los que salieron hijos muertos y un cuarto embarazo que perdió a los cinco meses. Callidora está contenta de tener al menos una hija. Y aunque lo sigue intentando, aún tiene treinta y cinco años y tiempo para tener hijos, se está empezando a dar por vencida.

Esta noche no le apetece nada lo que le propone su marido. ¿Para qué servirá? Sólo una noche más en su historial. Prefiere dormir y retomar fuerzas para mañana. Aún así su marido insiste. Y bendito sea. Dos meses después, Callidora está segura de que los síntomas son correctos. Vuelve a estar embarazada. El médico le pide que no se mueva mucho, que esté tranquila los siete meses que le quedan.

Sophie sabe lo que le pasa a su madre. Ya le ha pasado cuatro veces y siempre ha sido para nada. Cuatro veces le han dicho que iba a tener un hermanito. Y no ha tenido nada. Con diez años, una ya no quiere un hermanito. Soph tiene prisa para ir a Hogwarts con los amigos de su edad. Walby y Alphard, Cygnus, Charity, Pollina y Julius. Un hermano le trae sin cuidado.

Pero esta vez, Sophie tendrá un hermano. Callidora da a luz, prematuramente, un niño vivo. Se llama Frank. Es el nombre preferido de la madre atormentada. En un principio parece que no va a sobrevivir. Pero algo lo mantiene y crece. Tarda en aprender a hablar y andar, pero su hermana se ocupa de él de maravilla. Incluso cuando vuelve de Hogwarts y quiere estar de vacaciones. El pequeño Frank tardará menos en dar muestras de magia. Con nueve años lo consigue y lo hace bien. Come mejor y se hace más fuerte, aunque siempre tiene pinta de debilucho. Y además es un niño muy agradable y simpático.

* * *

Frank es un poco como Neville... Claro que yo tenía la idea de que era Alice la que se parecía más a su hijo... Pero bueno, que si no, no tenía nada que describir.

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	23. Ha nacido una rama

**Micky: **Hola queridisimos lectores de Negro, hoy soy yo la que sube este capitulo y algunos más dado que la pobre Gui ha tenido un problema técnico (nunca mejor dicho) y es que resulta que cuando estaba haciendo un viaje en coche, éste se paró y la dejó tirada en mitad de ninguna parte y en estos momentos no tiene internet y después de unos días ha conseguido pasarme estos capitulos para que los suba, por que la pobre está que se sube por las paredes XD. Me ha pedido que os diga que agradece a todos lo que le han dejado un review y que los responderá cuando los pueda leer por que en éstos momentos no puede.

**Discalimer:** Gui no creó a la familia Black...y yo tampoco.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XXIII. Ha nacido una rama...**

Londres, 1951. Druella Rosier consiguió apellidarse Black hace dos años. Su marido, Cygnus III Black no quiso tocarla en todo ese tiempo. Pero hubo algo – un ser todopoderoso, el destino, una certeza antes desconocida – que le hizo cambiar de idea. Druella puede considerarse afortunada de haber quedado embarazada a la primera. Claro que si lo que ella quería era diversión, no tenía que haber pasado.

A los cinco meses del embarazo, su suegra, Irma Black, habla con ella de lo que le cotó convencer a Cygnus de que tener un hijo era bueno. Y le hizo cambiar de idea sobre su esposa, además de que sabía preparar un filtro de amor bastante bueno que tenía un efecto secundario interesante: Cygnus iría fijándose más y más en su mujer, borrando las imperfecciones. Incluso cuando los efectos del filtro se fueran, ya estaría todo bajo control.

Druella se siente engañada. Irma la despreocupa: tu marido quería ser libre y creo que tampoco le gustaba ninguna mujer. Esto va para bien. Piensa que así tu disfrutas y él se va enamorando poco a poco de ti. Espero que tengas una niña. Yo sólo tuve una, Walburga, que se va a casar dentro de poco con Orión Black, un primo segundo de su edad.

Cuatro meses después, Druella no sabe si agradecer o matar a Irma Black. No sabía que el parto doliera tanto. Y tampoco es agradecido por los llantos de una niña con unos pulmones bastante grandes. Aún así, el bebé es tan mono – así lo quiso la naturaleza, cualquiera se ocuparía de él si no – que ha valido la pena. Es una niña muy bella, Cygnus. Bellatrix.

* * *

De parte de Gui: Any rewies?

**Micky y Gui / SdlN.**


	24. Fumigar bichos

**Micky:** ¡De nuevo soy yo! y es que Gui me ha pedido que, como compesación por haber tardado tanto, suba los 3 capitulos que me ha pasado hoy, y eso estoy haciendo. Como ya sabéis Gui responderá los reviews cuando los lea. Y gracias por leeros Negro (a mi personamente me encanta).

**Disclaimer:**Gui está en algún punto remto del planeta...yo podría ser JK...

* * *

**Negro**

**XXIV. Fumigar bichos.**

Edimburgo, 1952. Phineas Black II, hijo de Phineas Nigellus, tiene setenta y dos años. Vive con su sobrino, Marius Black, un squib de trenta y cinco años que vive como un muggle, más feliz que lo que habría vivido con su familia. Las noticias de la casa de los Black corren por todas las bocas de los magos. Son el principal tema de conversación de los cotilleos "mágicos". Así, sin enterarse del escándalo que hay detrás, sabe que su hermano Pollux se casó con Irma Crabbe y tuvieron tres hijos: Alphard, soltero y sin futuro matrimonial de momento, Walburga, la primera, está a punto de casarse con su primo segundo, Orión Black y Cygnus III que ya tiene una hija con Druella Rosier. Su hermana Cassiopeia sigue solterona y su hermana Dorea se ha casado con Charlus Potter y tienen un hijo: Julius Potter. También ha tenido noticias de sus primos. Arcturus II se casó con Melania McMillan y han tenido dos hijos. Lucretia, casada ya con un tal Ignatius Prewett, y Orión Black, el futuro marido de su sobrina.

También sabe que Callidora Black se casó con Harfang Longbottom y tienen dos hijos, el segundo ha sido un milagro. Y Charis se casó con Caspar Crouch y tuvieron a Charity, Pollina y Bartemius. Pero lo que más le interesa de los asuntos Black es su prima Cedrella. Resulta ser una nueva mancha, por haberse casado con Septimus Weasley, traidor a la sagre. Sabe también, y esta vez por su prima, que se comunicó con Phineas II, al ser Marius un squib, tampoco está muy bien visto como para "dignarse a reestablecer con él una relación", que Cedrella ha tenido dos hijos: Arthur y Bilius Weasley. En resumen, un montón de nombres que habrían podido ser y no son.

Este año, hay una nueva noticia de la familia olvidada. En casa de los Hitchens (la familia de la tía Isla) llegan a menudo. Edward, primo de Phineas II, y su mujer Irina están con sus hijos, Iris y Robert Hitchens, de la edad de Marius, aproximadamente. Han venido juntos a traer noticias, aunque cada uno vive pos su lado. El pasado jueves, cuenta Iris, murió un Black... Phineas II no sabe qué pensar. ¿Quién será? Lo pregunta, sin saber si quiere oír la respuesta. Sirius Black II. Su hermano mayor. Hace U comentario típico suyo. Ahora Hester Gamp, viuda, podrá pasárselo bien con quien quiera. Quizá incluso viene a buscarle...

Pero Phineas II está triste. Su hermano siempre había sido como su padre, pero era su hermano. Le había cuidado con tres años, cuatro, cinco, diez. Con veinte le había aconsejado, había intentado retirarle sus ideas pro-muggles. Marius intenta alegrar la mesa. Mira a Iris, lo dicen. Finalmente nos casamos. Enhorabuena. Todos lo sabían ya, todos esperaban que ambos, Marius e Iris, se diesen cuenta de su amor mutuo. Todo el mundo se alegra. No hay mal que por bien no venga...

* * *

¿Me tengo que leer el capitulo o directamente paso de él?

**Micky y Gui/ SdlN**


	25. Capullos y rama a la vez

**Micky:** Y aquí está el último capitulo que subo hoy. He lamado a Gui por teléfono y me ha dicho que mañana o pasado podrá leer los reviews y seguirá subiendo ella los capitulos.

**Disclaimer:** Gui sigue perdida en algún punto remoto del planeta, Jk ha puesto una denuncia y yo estoy huyendo del país, cambiándome de nombre y el color del pelo...

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XXV. Capullo y rama a la vez**

Londres, 1955. Druella y Cygnus III tienen su tercera hija. La segunda tiene dos años, se llama Andrómeda. La recién nacida es Narcisa. Sin darse cuenta, la familia Black ha programado dos eventos distintos para el mismo día. El bautizo la pequeña Black y la boda de Walburga y Orión. En la casa Black, los ritos se oyen por todas partes.

¡Llevo planeando esta boda casi diez años! Pollux y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo, ¿verdad primo? Y entonces tu hijo, decide celebrar el bautizo de una niña sin dientes ni pelo que acaba de llegar al mundo. ¿Qué es esto? Perdonalo, Arcturus, mi hijo Cygnus no se lleva bien con las fechas. Una tercera voz se alza. ¡Pues deberías! ¡Eres mi hermano, Cygnus! Tendrías que recordar la boda de tu hrmana mayor, así como tu mujer. Seguro que es ella la que ha hecho esto, aún sabiendo... ¡Yo no sabía nada! Nadie me había dicho cuando mi querida cuñada se casaba. ¡Llevan hablando de esa boda años! Nunca había oído una fecha fija. ¡Llevamos anunciándola dos meses! Hace dos meses ese bebé estaba aún en tu tripa. Deberías tener la decencia...

Y siguen lo gritos. Walburga, por un lado, que no quiere ni un poco a su prometido, considera su boda un evento importante y una falta de respeto el hecho de que su cuñada meta en una unión a un bebé que además es el tercer hijo que tiene antes que ella. Orión, por otro, no entiende tanto grito. Cambian la boda de día y ya está. Un día más o menos con libertad le importan poco. Casarse está en algún punto de su vida y le da igual cuando llegue, no tiene relevancia. También está metida en los gritos Irma Black, la madre de la novia, que considera una deshonra mover un minuto siquiera la boda de su hija. Es como si se casara ella. Y su nieta le trae sin cuidado. Junto con sus hermanas, le recuerdan a cuando ella era nueva madre, y le recuerdan al escándalo de su boda. Y su marido Pollux no sabe que partido tomar. Le encanta tener nietos, juega con ellos como con su hermana. Y la boda de su hija está tan repetida en las conversaciones que está empezando a cansarse.

Druella, la madre del bebé, se lo pasa genial. Es ella la causante de todo el lío y le encanta ver como se chillan unos a otros sus familiares políticos y chillar ella como si estuviese dañada, intentando justificar su conducta de forma completamente patética. Le encanta hacer de madre despistada y enojada. Cygnus, el padre, está hecho un lío. Su padre tiene razón al decir que no se lleva bien con cualquier número. Sabía que había algo que no encajaba y lo acaba de descubrir pero no intenta disculparse de ninguna de las maneras. Y por último, Arcturus y Melania, los padres de Orión, que fueron los que fijaron la fecha, están tan enfadados que hablan a la vez y no hay quien les entienda.

Da igual, finalmente Walburga y Orión se casarán y Narcisa tendrá su bautizo, a un día más o un día menos...

* * *

Algún review?

**Micky y Gui/ SdlN**


	26. Diez metros de ramas

**Gui: **Os pido perdón por el inesperado corte de mis actualizaciones. Como os dijo Miky, tuve un problema: un coche blanco en el que iba yo, volviendo a España, hizo kaputt. Y toda una semana sin internet y sin saber dónde vamos a acabar... Porque no hay quien nos resuelva la vida en mitad de la nada. Así que siento la interrupción y os dejo con la historia, que es muucho más interesante que mi vida. Agradezco a Danii Vampira 13, vanerc y Isabella-Domi por dejar los reviews, os he contestado. Sólo aclarar que cualquier duda será resuelta en capitulos siguientes.

**Disclaimer: **El hecho de que Miky haya huido del país me hace replantearme la idea de robar HP...

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XXVI. Diez metros de ramas.**

Londres, 1959. Walburga queda embarazada en enero. Ella y Orión discuten sobre nombres al mes del embarazo. No cuentan con posibles incidencias. Si es niña, se llamará Melania, como su abuela. No, se llamará Irma, como su abuela. O Walburga, como su madre. Lucretia, como su tía. ¡No! Violetta, como su bisabuela. ¡Hester! Un nombre en el que podemos estar de acuerdo es Úrsula, como nuestra bisabuela común.

Lo dejan para después. Si es niño... Me gustaría llamarlo Sirius. Como mi abuelo, tu tío abuelo, que acaba de morir. Sirius estaría bien. Así no perderemos el nombre ancestral de los Black. Sí señor. Entonces si es niña, estará bien... ¿Violetta? ¡No! Hester. Prefiero Irma, yo Melania. Lucretia...

Lo bueno es que llega el nacimiento y es un niño. Nace Sirius Black. En septiembre. Medio mes después muere Regulus Black, el tío de Orión, de una enfermedad maga aún incurable. La viruela de Dragón es más potente que la viruela simple muggle, con la que se experimenta para hacer una vacuna con vacas curadas. Walburga argumente que si tienen otro hijo, lo pueden llamar Regulus. De todas formas, no parece que ningún otro mago conservando el apellido Black vaya a tener hijos a los que ponerle el nombre. Al menos que Alphard decida casarse sorprendiéndonos a todos.

La propuesta que aceptó Orión Black se renueva cuando en diciembre del mismo año, muere Arcturus I, padre de Callidora y Charis (Cedrella ya no es de la familia). O podría llamarse Arcturus. Orión está un poco harto de su mujer. Si es que vuelvo a intentar tener un hijo con ella, se dice, temiendo las peleas por los nombres de hijas, que lo llamará Regulus Arcturus, en orden de fallecimientos. Medio año después, Walburga volverá a estar embarazada. Y menos mal que ambos están de acuerdo si su hijo es varón. Porque Sirius Black III, su hijo primogénito, tendrá un hermanito llamado Regulus Arcturus.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	27. Jóvenes hojas que pisaremos marchitas

**Gui:** ¡Y aquí el capítulo 27! Ya me lío con los números romanos… En fin, sin más dilación, solo un segundito en el que le doy las gracias a **Miky(SdlN)** por dejar reviews, subir los otros caps y le pido perdón porque tiene que huir a otro escondite…

**Disclaimer: **En un recóndito lugar de Inglaterra… no estoy.

* * *

**NEGRO XXVII. **

**Jóvenes hojas que pisaremos marchitas**

Afueras de Londres, 1960. Dorea Black se había casado con Charlus Potter, cuando él había pedido su mano, después de aquella boda. La del insensato Pollux y la embarazada Irma, cuando habló con Charis de chicos y su prima acabó con Caspar Crouch, ese horrible y feo mago que tiene un hermano gemelo. Habían tenido un hijo en seguida. Le había llamado Julius, porque a su marido no le gustaba ningún otro nombre.

Éste había sido siempre un niño bueno, a veces más y otras menos. Jugaba con sus primos hermanos, Walburga, Alphard y Cygnus y se lo pasaba bien. Tampoco había adorado a los tres hermanos. Prefería a algunos primos segundos. Sophie, Charity, Pollina, Bartemius y Frank, aunque este le quedaba algo pequeño. Era curioso como tampoco se llevaba muy bien con Lucretia y Orión. Dorea pensaba, aunque luego se quitaba el pensamiento e la cabeza, que era por el apellido. Julius parecía preferir a aquellos que no tenían el apellido Black, a aquellos que lo habían perdido, como él mismo. Aunque en el fondo, todos lo eran.

Julius había crecido desarrollando esa faceta suya del rechazo a cualquier apellido Black. No los odiaba pero sentía siempre miedo o algo parecido. Un sentimiento que no le gustaba. Odiaba los ideales de la familia de su madre. Su padre le había educado de forma distinta. No se apreciaban a si mismos por ser de sangre limpia. Llegaría algún día en el que ya no lo fueran del todo.

Siendo un niño simpático, se había hecho multitud de amigos. Al salir de Hogwarts, hará dos años, tenía una novia preciosa. Se llamaba Elea Green. Era la sobrina de Irina Green, una auror que resultaba ser la mujer de Edward Hitchens, hijo de Isla Black, la primera mancha del árbol. Parentesco que ningun Black conocía (no se seguían las familias de los desheredados) y que si algun ya-no-Black sabía, le importaba bien poco.

Fue entonces cuando Charlus Potter cayó enfermo. Murió antes de saber que su hijo se acabaría casando con Elea Green. Ahora, Dorea es viuda y lleva el luto por su marido al que quería mucho, como a un amigo. Y se alegra al enterarse que apenas dos meses después de la boda, su nueva hija está embarazada. Dorea la cuida bien, la pobre Elea tiene un embarazo difícil. No puede salir de su cama ni tener emociones muy fuertes sin riesgo a perder al bebé. Así, le esconden la muerte de su tía Irina hasta que hacia la primavera de 1960, da a luz a un niño fuerte muy parecido a su madre, aunque con el toque despeinado de su padre, al que llaman James. Elea está triste por su tía y agradecida por haber tenido el hijo. No tendrá más, no quiere ver empeorar su salud.

* * *

Bueno, ahí va James. No sé si a lo mejor era hijo de Dorea y Charlus directamente... Pero no se puede ser exactamente exacto en estas cosas... Ya hay más errores. ¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	28. Regalan ramas

**Gui: **Et voilà... os regalo sangre toujours pure, como dicen estos... negra sangre pura de mago... Gracias! que no se me olvide, a **Miky y Danii Vampira 13**, por lo de siempre.. jeje

**Disclaimer: **No soy Rowling pero os puedo conseguir su autografo... quizás... depende de como le vaya a Miky con la poli.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XXVIII. Regalan ramas**

Londres, 1962. Hace trece años, el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cygnus Black III, se conocieron Abraxas Malfoy y Tara Crabbe, prima hermana del cumpleañero, por parte de madre. Durante esos trece años, los dos primos no se han vuelto a ver. Druella y Tara se habían visto de vez en cuando y habían hablado de hijos. Druella, aunque había empezado con un matrimonio tenso y sin amor, tiene ya tres hijas. La mayor tiene once años, acaba de entrar en Hogwarts. Bellatrix usa la magia desde hace tres años en provecho propio, de forma mimada y a veces, mala. Ahora, con la prohibición del uso de la magia, esperan que se porte mejor. Andrómeda, la segunda, tiene nueve años y también usa bien la magia. Tienen la capacidad de controlar lo que hacen desde pequeñas. La pequeña Narcisa tiene siete años y parece que va por el camino de sus hermanas.

Las dos mayores tienen rasgos típicos de los Black. El pelo y los ojos negros, nariz larga y fina, porte estilizado. Bella tiene el carácter de su madre, la misma mala idea. Meda en cambio es Black en todo. A todos los conocidos les recuerda a Cygnus. Y tiene algo del carácter atrevido de su abuela Irma de joven. Cissy es contraria a Bella. Tiene el pelo rubio de su madre, los ojos azules y la nariz chata de los Rosier. En cambio tiene un carácter más parecido al de su abuelo Pollux. Y la clara idea de superioridad de los Black.

En cambio Tara Malfoy no tenía hijos. Al principio, no se quejaba, pero cada vez estaba más indignada. Finalmente, no se sabe ya cómo, había quedado embarazada. Su hijo era igual que Abraxas. Rubio de ojos grises. Tenía un año más que Narcisa, uno menos que Andrómeda. Y ahora que han pasado tanto tiempo sabiendo los unos de los otros por las dos mujeres, han celebrado una fiesta. Quieren emparejar al pequeño Lucius con una de las tres niñas. Aunque la que es mas segura es Narcisa.

Pero la fiesta tendrá que ser aplazada. La misma mañana, los Black son llamados para asistir al funeral de Herbert Burke y Belvina Black, Burke de casada, que ha muerto dos horas antes a la vez que su marido. Aunque nadie lo dice, todos saben qué ha pasado. Ella lo odiaba y acabó matándolo. Una maldición es lo único que necesitaba. Aunque luego se horrorizase de su propio gesto, y cayese al suelo sin vida.

* * *

Bueno, algo divertido... homicidio. jeje lo siento, con esto no se juega, pero tiene que haber más tragedia.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	29. Unas hojas y el parásito

**Gui: **Gracias de nuevo a **Miky**, en primer lugar, por contarme lo que pasa por dónde sea que esté intentando conseguir autografos, dedicacias y robar a un tal HP. En segundo lugar, a **Serena Princesita Hale **por dejar los cuatro reviews seguidos que llevaba de retraso... Y por último, aunque no menos importante, gracias a **Marysol** por dejar un mini review que también me subió los ánimos.

**Disclaimer: **Nada, lo del autográfo será para otra vez...

**

* * *

**

NEGRO

**XXIX. Unas hojas y el parásito.**

Escocia, 1964. Mientras que en Londres se celebra el funeral de Caspar Crouch, marido de Charis Black, que acaba de morir de forma repentina, el benjamín, Bartemius Crouch, pasa los días de su ultimo año en Hogwarts. Está junto con su primo, Frank Longbottom, que cursa cuarto, hablando en los jardines cuando pasa delante de ellos un chico pelirrojo de la edad de Bartemius. Todos lo saben pero nadie dice nada. El pelirrojo, Arthur Weasley, también es primo suyo. Los tres son nietos de Arcturus y Lysandra Black. El problema es que Cedrella, la madre de Arthur, se casó con un traidor a la sangre y ya no pertenece a la familia.

Frank Longbottom ha resuelto sus dudas, se va hacia su amigo George Patil, que habla con su prima Alice. Es una chica rubia, patosilla y algo regordeta de segundo curso que se declaró a Frank en cuanto lo vio (muy lanzada, eso es). A Frank, de momento, no le interesa nada. Pero se ven de vez en cuando. Además parece que Alice ya se ha olvidado de él.

Arthur Weasley ha mirado a sus primos con nostalgia. Si no quieren saber nada de él pues nada, se fuerza a pensar. Claro que es estúpido. Le encantaría hablarse con sus primos no-pelirrojos. Pero claro, son traidores a la sangre. Por lo menos no todos los magos piensan así. Los Prewett fueron muy amigos suyos, Gideon y Fabian, hasta que se fueron de Hogwarts, el año pasado. Su hermana Molly, que está en sexto, es un amor de chica. La verdad es que le gusta mucho. Bilius dice que su familia será tan cruel como la Black. No para de decirle a su hermano que se busque una buena chica sangre mestiza y deje a los sangre limpia en paz. Pero Arthur está empeñado. Y si eso, se pueden fugar alegando que en estos tiempos tan extraños, más vale salir por patas. El tal Lord Voldemort es cada vez más sujeto de primera calidad para cualquier conversación. A todos les da miedo. Y mejor no decir su nombre.

Bartemius Crouch ha aclarado las dudas de su primito y se ha puesto a pensar en otra cosa. Está contento de salir ya de Hogwarts. Sus hermanas, Charity y Pollina, salieron hace ya cuatro y dos años y les tiene envidia. Tiene ganas de entrar en el Ministerio de Magia y ascender y ascender y plantarle cara a ese mago tenebroso que pulula por ahí. Tiene todas las de ganar, pero tiene que esperar. Un mago de diecisiete años tampoco puede hacer gran cosa.

* * *

Aiis, los primos, los conocidos... En fin...

El próximo cap (sí, he decidido hacer esto) se llamrá **Una hormiga sube por el tronco**. Los títulos dicen poco o nada pero los personajes serán Alphard Black y Betty Rosier. No digo más.

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	30. Una hormiga sube por el tronco

**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29... ¡30!  
Celebremos que ya hay treinta viñetas! Y que no soy Rowling.**

**NEGRO**

**XXX. Una hormiga sube por el tronco**

Oxford, 1966. Druella Rosier tiene una hermana mayor llamada Elisabeth. Betty Rosier lleva diecisiete años detrás del mismo hombre que, como se empeña en seguir soltero, le da razones para tener esperanzas. Desde aquel paseo en casa de Cygnus Black III, en el que Betty conoció a Alphard, el hermano del marido de su hermana. Alphard odia a Betty. No la soporta lo más mínimo. Siempre se la ecuentra en algun lado. En la boda de su hermano con Druella, en el 49, se le declaró por primera vez. Y desde entonces seguía.

Dos años después, cuando asistió al bautizo de Bellatrix Black, y en el 53, en el bautizo de Andrómeda. En la boda de Walburga y Orión, en el 55 también estaba, así como en el bautizo de Narcisa. Siguió apareciendo en bautizos. Sus dos sobrinos, Sirius y Regulus Arcturus, fueron bautizados mientras Betty le acosaba. Y en los funerales de sus tíos lejanos. ¿Cómo es que una desconocida a la familia asistió al funeral de Arcturus Black I? Y hace cuatro años, cuando murieron de forma tan "sospechosa" Belvina y Herbert Burke, Betty Rosier le volvió a decir que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Ya no sabe qué hacer. Hace un año, murió Caspar Crouch. Alphard temió asistir al funeral por si encontraba a la primogénita y solterona Rosier. Fue, era familia suya, ya no sabía muy bien de qué manera, pero sus hijos eran Black. En estos años ha muerto tanta gente que no sabe ya quienes eran ni qué pintaban en su vida. Lo único que sabe es que Betty Rosier siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarle allí. Y ahora tiene noticia de la muerte de Lycoris, una tía de su primo segundo y marido de su hermana, Orión. Murió ayer, 31 de diciembre, y el funeral es para dentro de unos días.

Alphard se está planteando el no ir. No le desheredarán por eso. Claro que tampoco le importa. Ha estado investigando quienes son y qué hicieron los Black cuyos nombres están tachado, quemados, en el árbol genealógico de casa de su hermana (porque el número doce de Grimmauld Place pertenece ahora a Orión Black). Y es claramente divertido. Son unas tonterías que hacen gracia. Mientras que Betty le acosaba, el se ha documentado les ha seguido el rastro a las cuatro manchas que ensucian el árbol. Es increíble lo que uno descubre. Tiene más familiares de lo que pensaba.

** A doce metros del suelo, mil ramas **será la próxima viñeta, protagonizada por... Sirius, James, Frank, Arthur, Molly, Bill... y más.

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	31. A doce metros del suelo, mil ramas

**Gui: **Como prometido, el siguiente cap. Y los agradecimientos a **Miky y Serena Princesita Hale**... Además de por supuesto, a la loca de **Danii Vampira 13 **que le da por hacerle ver al mundo que sí es posible hacer un review de 10 000 palabras... ESTO tendría que aportar beneficios a la autora. ¿Si consigo los 50 caps, me dejaréis 100 reviews como poco? Vaya, quizá es pedir mucho, ¿cuantos hay ya?

**Disclaimer: **Hemos decidido abordar el tema de forma honrada... Lo que pasa es que Rowling es una avara que no hace regalos.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XXXI. A doce metros del suelo, mil ramas**

Londres, 1971. Walburga y Orión Black están satisfechos de sus hijos. Sirius acaba de ser admitido en Hogwarts y Regulus hace magia que impresiona. La jovialidad no les dura mucho. Aunque se digan, de todas las maneras posible, que, que Sirius haya sido el primer Black (el primero que lleva el apellido Black) en entrar en Gryffindor, no es un problema. Pero Walburga sospecha algo. No quiere que su hijo la odie. Es su primer hijo, la primera vez que fue madre...

En casa de Julius y Elea Potter, se alegran de que su único hijo, James, haya entrado en Hogwarts. Y está en Gryffindor, como su madre. Además, se ha hecho amigo de su primo segundo, al que no conocía de vista, solo por haberlo mencionado en alguna ocasión, Sirius Black. Bueno, puede que se hayan visto alguna vez, antes de ser destetados.

Callidora Longbottom es feliz en su casa. Ha acogido unos meses a la novia de su hijo, Alice. Los dos han salido ya de Hogwarts, se quieren pero no tienen prisa. Callidora está orgullosa de su hijo, aunque espera que no sea como su hermana, con treinta años y cambiando de novio todas las semanas. Esos tres jóvenes casi le hacen olvidar la muerte reciente de su marido, Harfang.

Cedrella Black, su hermana, que no había sido aceptada ni en el funeral de su padre, al que había tenido que ir de incógnito, también se encuentra feliz. Ya tiene un nieto. Es hijo de su primogénito, Arthur y una chica Prewett, Molly. Lo han llamado William. William Weasley.

En casa de Druella y Cygnus Black, se celebra el compromiso de la primera, Bellatrix, que acaba de cumplir veinte años, con Rodolphus Lestrange, un mago prestigioso cuyos padres vienen de América. Los dos padres ya tienen a dos hijas comprometidas. Y la que falta, Andrómeda, tiene dieciocho años y un novio en mente. Claro que de momento, se lo calla. Es sangre sucia.

En un lugar de Inglaterra, Lord Voldemort siembra el pánico y añade reclutas a su lista de servidores. Los tres últimos nombres son Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange y Bellatrix Black, pronto Lestrange.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Marchitas las puntas**. Dedicado irá a Miky porque no llevó el apellido Potter al crear a Pollina... Personajes: Charis Crouch e hijos: Charity Crouch, Pollina Crouch e hijas, Bartemius Crouch

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	32. Marchitas las puntas

**Capítulo exclusivemente dedicado a Miky, de SdlN, porque Pollina no se apellida Potter. Verás que se parece más a otra persona conocida que a ti... A ver si adivinas quién. **

Un fallo tecnico... Aquí solo pertenecen a Rowling los nombres... Lo demás es cosa mía!

**NEGRO**

**XXXII. Marchitas las puntas**

Londres, 1973. En casa de los Crouch, se han reunido todos. Caspar Crouch murió hace unos años y Charis está harta de vivir. Reclama a sus hijos, antes de morir, porque está segura de que morirá. Charity, ¿cuántos años tienes ya? Treinta y tres, mamá. ¿Y no te casas? Es que no he encontrado a nadie. ¿Y ese chico tan majo, que te propusimos tu padre y yo, Robert...? Bob no me quiere. Y además no me gusta. Somos amigos. Demasiado amigos como para casarnos. Pues que sepas que mi tío Cygnus se casó con Violetta Bulstrode, esa que está más muerta que viva, y que eran mejores amigos. Y sus hijos, mis primos Pollux y Cassiopeia, se quisieron tanto como ellos. Piénsatelo y mándame a Pollina.

¿Mamá? Pollina pasa. Cuánto me alegro de que tú te hayas casado y hayas tenido niñas. Lo siento mucho por tu marido, murió muy joven. Pollina miraba al suelo. Su madre tenía la capacidad de hablar como si se tratara del tiempo de cualquier persona muerta. El recuerdo tan reciente de la muerte de Jason dolía en su corazón. A su lado, las dos niñas correteaban alrededor de la abuela. Pelos rubios oscuros y grandes ojos verdes, brillantes. Eran gemelas, idénticas. Niñas, que guapas sois. ¿Cuidáis de mamá? Si abuela. Siempre hablan a la vez, que monas. Pollina, deberías de estar orgullosa. Mira a tus hermanos tan sosos y tu con estas monadas. ¿Por qué sosos?

Pollina, tu hermana está que no se casa con nadie y tu hermano está obsesionado con el ministerio, no cuida mucho a su mujer y quiere que su hijo sea igual a él. ¡Incluso le ha puesto su nombre! Es muy triste para un joven de veintitantos años, perdona que opine así. Tiene veintisiete, dice Pollina sin voz. ¡Pues los que tenga! En fin, que te decía que con tus treinta primaveras, y las siete de tus hijas, deberías ser feliz. Lo único que te ha pasado es lo que a mi. Ha muerto tu marido. ¿Qué más da? Te seguirás apellidando Ogden, y tus hijas perderán el apellido, está escrito. Pero en el fondo, serás una Black. Que pase Bartemius, anda.

Pollina se cruzó con su hermano pequeño al salir. ¿Qué tal está? Tampoco es que a Bartemius le importe mucho, es verdad lo que dice Charis de él, pero pregunta, más por su hermana que por su madre. Sigue con esa manera de hacer daño. Oye Barty, dime que puedo dejar a las niñas contigo hoy. Jugaran con Barty y Winky las puede cuidar. Necesito ir a un sitio sola. ¿Y tu elfo doméstico? Pollina mira a su hermano. No todos trabajan en el ministerio, piensa. No todos se pueden permitir un elfo, Bartemius.

* * *

Próximo episodio (jeje): **El liquen ahoga el árbol **cuyos personajes son: Walburga como principal, Sirius, Alphard, Andrómeda y el resto de manchas, en secundarios.

Agradezco de nuevo a **Danii Vampira 13, Miky y Serena Princesita Hale **por sus reviews, largos o cortos.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	33. El liquen ahoga el árbol

**Gui: **Pues eso, gracias otra vez a Miky, Danii y Serena... que no lo escribo completo porque me da pereza. xD y ahí va...

**Disclaimer: **He recibido una llamada telefónica histérica en inglés y por si acaso, yo lo pongo... Esto... No es exactamente todo mío... jeje

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XXXIII. El liquen ahoga el árbol**

Londres, 1976. Orión, Walburga, Sirius y Regulus Arcturus viven en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Pronto cambiaran las cosas. El primogénito Black tiene clarísimo que en Julio no volverá. Cuando sale de la casa dispuesto a coger el tren después de las vacaciones de Pascua sabe que no volverá a pisar la casa, o eso espera. James Potter está de acuerdo en acogerlo en su casa. Julius y Elea Potter quieren mucho a su sobrino. Sólo les apena que Sirius no quiera volver a ver a la prima Walburga. Pero qué se le va a hacer.

Regulus Arcturus esperará a su hermano en la estación de King Cross en vano. No aparece. Walburga lo ha entendido. Esa noche, lo hace de noche, se acerca al árbol genealógico. Los agujeros en el tapiz lo salpican. Hace un mes ha hecho lo mismo. Le apena tener que ser la que hace desaparecer las imperfecciones. No le gusta ser la que recoje la suciedad. Es por vivir en esa casa. No lo gusta leer esos nombres. Ese nombre ahí, ahora que se fija, no lo ha borrado por completo. Es porque Cygnus eligió nombres demasiado largos para sus hijas. Al lado del agujero todavía se lee "meda". Quema a esa traidora, quema el final de su nombre. Y ahora se ocupa de Sirius.

No tiene que seguir posponiéndolo. Y aún así se empeña en verificar las manchas negras, esos agujeros de quemaduras. A ver si no queda el "II" del tío abuelo Phineas o la "M" del tío Marius. El nombre de Cedrella está borrado por completo, así como el de Isla. Y Sirius... Se tiene que agachar para poder quemarlo. Y se tumba en el suelo sin fuerzas. Sirius. Sirius Black III. Su hijo, el fruto de sus entrañas... Peor que muerto. Frsh. Es el ruido de la tela prendiendo. Walburga lo apaga rápido, no será que queme al perfecto Regulus. Odia ese trabajo.

Y ni siquiera un mes después, Alphard Black, su hermano, la obliga a volver a quemar el tapiz. Ese idiota apoya financieramente a Sirius desde que se fugó. Pues que lo apoye fuera de la familia. Eso es. Walburga, habrá que hacerlo desaparecer del árbol. Es tu responsabilidad, que heredaste de tu cuñada Lucretia, que heredó de su tía Lycoris, que lo siguió por orden de su madre Hester, que fue la que señaló Elladora como resposable del árbol genealógico de Ella Max.

* * *

Próximo cap: **El hongo crece**, personajes: los Weasley, hasta los gemelos. Más personajes conocidos!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	34. El hongo crece

**Gui: **Y para gran regocijo mío, hoy se añade alguien a quien agradecer... lo de siempre vaya. **LilyCS y Serena Princesita Hale**. Un gracias enorme! Por los reviews, que si seguimos al ritmo de tres de media por cap, llegaré a 100... ¡Sí!

**Disclaimer: **Hummm... ¡Es tan triste ver como otros se aprovechan de lo que haces tú! Yo cree a HP! (¿lo he dicho de verdad?)

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XXXIV. El hongo crece**

Ottery St Catchpole, 1978. Finalmente, Arthur Weasley se fugó con Molly Prewett. Se casaron. Claro que a Cedrella Weasley, que ya no era ninguna Black, le importaba bien poco con quién se casara su hijo. Ella había hecho lo que le daba la gana asumiendo las consecuencias. Los dos recién casados se habían instalado en una casa que le compraron a un mago medio muerto que les vio pasar y les dijo que se las daba si le pagaban una tumba en la tierra.

Era una casa claramente sujeta con magia. No tenía ningún orden de construcción, estaba torcida y era encantadoramente romántica. Se instalaron allí después de celebrar el funeral del hombre viejo. Cedrella le había dado a su hijo algo de dinero y Arthur buscaba un trabajo en el ministerio, por lo visto que fuese en algún departamento que tuviera que ver con los muggles. Lo había encontrado y pronto ascendería a algo mejor, en el mismo departamento.

Este año, Cedrella los fue a visitar. Aunque oficialmente se había fugado, para aquel que le interesase, ella no podía obviar el hecho de que era abuela y ya tenía cinco nietos. Cosa que encontraba increíble en Molly. Ella misma no había sido capaz de tener más de dos hijos. Y míralos. El mayor, William, debe de tener alrededor de los seis años. Charles tenía unos tres o cuatro, no lo tenía muy claro. Percy era el tercero y tenía dos añitos. En cambio se portaba mejor que cualquier niño insoportable de dos años. Los temibles dos... Molly acababa de dar a luz a dos gemelos. Era de esperar, pensó Cedrella, teniendo en cuenta que ella tiene dos hermanos gemelos también. Se llaman Fred y George.

Ese año se entera en la Madriguera, la casa de su hijo, de la muerte de su prima. No lo sabía. Y resulta que leyendo el Profeta en esa cocina llena de cabezas rojas, descubre la noticia. No muy apartado, ya que los Black tenían suficiente dinero como para que todos los magos se enterasen, y en letra grande, anunciaba: Dorea Potter Black. Y los nombres de los que la echarían de menos. Julius Potter y su esposa, Elea, su nieto James. Sus hermanos Pollux y Cassiopeia y toda la familia que de ahí salía. Y por supuesto, la madre, Violetta. Cuando eres una mancha, tienes que procurarte tus propios medios para enterarte de esas cosas. Cuando tres días después, Cedrella se enteró de la muerte de Violetta, supuso que murió de pena.

* * *

Próximo cap.:** No sabes cómo muere una flor. **Protagonista: Regulus...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	35. No sabes como muere una flor

**Gui: **Hoy me siento especialemnte generosa y es que (os confiaré mi secreto) he terminado el fic! Claro que vosotros no estáis cerca de ese final. Finalmente serán 50 capítulos.

**Disclaimer: **No soy Rowling, pero hoy no me importa... Entiendo como se siente uno al acabar estas cosas...

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XXXV. No sabes cómo muere una flor. **

Una cueva en Inglaterra, 1979. El Señor Tenebroso requiere la ayuda de su fiel Regulus Black. Necesita un elfo doméstico y él se lo puede proporcionar. Bellatrix y Narcisa, sus primas, no son lo suficientemente de confianza. El joven Regulus, que apenas tiene dieciocho años y acaba de salir de Hogwarts es devoto. Y tiene un elfo obsesionado con la grandeza de la familia a la que sirve y sueña con morir a manos de sus amos. Es sencillamente estupendo.

Mi fiel Regulus, me mandarás a tu elfo. Y Regulus se lo manda. Le explica que tiene que ir y hacer todo lo que el Señor Tenebroso le mande. Y después, deberá volver a casa. Son esas cuatro palabras. Es una orden, todo lo que sale de la boca del joven amo es una orden. Kreacher la ejecutará como todas. Bebe el líquido nauseabundo y queda abandonado en esa cueva. Lo ha visto todo. El guardapelo de Slytherin, cómo se entra, como se coge... Y cuando los inferi, pobres cadáveres que flotan en el lago subterráneo, lo agarran, recuerda que es hora de ejecutar la última orden: volver a casa.

Regulus ya se ha dado cuenta de que el Señor Tenebroso no es quien todos los magos creen. No es alguien al que hay que unirse, sino alguien a quién destrozar. Descubre lo que qué quería a Kreacher. Pero el elfo ha vuelto, cosa que Lord Voldemort no había pensado. Y Regulus le pide que le cuente todo lo que ha hecho. Todo lo que le ha pasado.

Entiende lo de los horrocruxes. Tiene clarísimo lo que le pasa a su supuesto amo. Y va a destruirlo. Se lleva a Kreacher y hace todo lo que hizo Kreacher con el Lord para llegar hasta el guardapelo. Regulus lo había copiado, y había introducido una nota dentro. Ya solo falta recuperar el original, cambiarlo, y destruir el otro. Se lo explica a Kreacher. No deberás decírselo a nadie. Hazme tomar esa pócima, cambia el guardapelo y destruye el que te lleves a casa. Déjame aquí.

Lo que Regulus no sabe es la pena de sus padres. Walburga está destrozada pero no consigue morirse, ni siquiera después de morir Orión. Y Kreacher se castigará siempre y para siempre. No conseguirá destruirlo.

* * *

Próximo cap:** Se fija la fecha de la tala, **con nuestros queridos Neville, Ron, Harry y Draco

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	36. Se fija la fecha de la tala

**Gui: **Bueno, como anteayer subí dos, he dejado un día sin nada, no es porque no haya tenido tiempo... que no lo tuve. Un gracias especial a **Serena Princesita Hale **por seguir comentando.

**Disclaimer: **Me he encontrado con HP debajo de la almohada... ¿Será mío ahora?

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XXXVI. Se fija la fecha de la tala**

Inglaterra, 1980. En cuatro sitios a la vez, en el mismo país, cuatro familias que son o fueron Black. La primera, los Malfoy. Narcisa Black está embarazada y a punto de dar a luz. La segunda, los Longbottom. Alice se casó con Frank y lleva su hijo en el vientre. La tercera, los Weasley. Arthur y Molly van a por su sexto hijo. La cuarta, los Potter. James Potter ha conseguido a su querida Lily Evans y ya está embarazada.

Nacen cuatro niños. Cuatro niños de la misma edad, cuatro niños con sangre común. Sangre Black. Draco Malfoy es mitad Black. Ha nacido tan rubio de ojos grises como su padre y su abuelo. De un Black tiene poco o nada. Narcisa ya era rubia. Y la personalidad Black se le escapa cuando Draco imita a su padre.

Neville Longbottom es un cuarto Black. Es su abuela quien llevaba el apellido de soltera. Es igual, físicamente, que su madre. Tiene la personalidad de su padre. Sonríe y ríe, sonríe sin dientes. De Black tampoco le queda nada. Ni pelo negro, ni aires de superioridad. Tiene unos buenos padres. Y es una pena que no los disfrute mucho.

Ron Weasley es como Neville. Su abuela paterna es hermana de la del pequeño Longbottom. Claro que él es un ya-no-Black. Y al ser pelirrojo y un "traidor a la sangre" tampoco se le considera Black. No lo sabe, porque es una ofensa, pero es primo segundo de su próximo compañero.

Harry Potter es el menos Black. Un octavo. Su bisabuela era Black. En cambio, es el único que tiene el pelo negro de marca Black. Alborotado, como Charlus Potter, de ojos verdes, como su madre... Y los perderá, a sus padres, y desconocerá la magia. Perderá su oportunidad de ser altanero Black.

Cuatro niños que sale del mismo árbol. Todos han perdido el apellido inicial y son los herederos de la ancestral casa de los Black. Se perderá el apellido porque la única esperanza de conservarlo es Sirius Black. Y es el que odia a su familia.

* * *

Y mañana... **Trastornos en la vida del árbol**, con Lord Voldemort y los Black relacionados...

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	37. Trastornos en la vida del árbol

**Gui: **Creo que tendría que regalarle algo a** Serenea Princesita Hale **porque es la única que comenta (¬¬ y con eso lo digo todo, a los demás habituados). ¿Así como llegaré a los 100? jeje, no sé cuantos hay ya... que pretenciosa soy... Sin más dilación, trigesimoséptima viñeta... ¡!

**Disclaimer**: Rowling es miope? Seguro que no... Si no, tardaría en encontrar sus gafas (como la aquí presente Gui)

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XXXVII. Trastornos en la vida del árbol**

Godric's Hollow, 31 de octubre de 1981. Es Halloween y una fecha que habrá que aprender en Historia de la Magia. Lord Voldemort se dirigía hacia una casa que debía estarle vedada. Una casa que no debería ver. Allí hay nietos y bisnietos de Black. Black como algunos de sus servidores. Black como Regulus, Bellatrix y Narcisa. Y Black como Sirius, al que creerán seguidor suyo.

Hoy matará a James Potter Green Black. Lo matará sin problemas, y el muerto sin posibilidad de protección. Sólo intentó pararlo. Parar al mago, darle una oportunidad a Lily, su mujer y la madre de su hijo. Una oportunidad, unos segundos, para escapar. Solo se tiró ante él, le arrancó la varita, pero cayó al suelo antes de hacer nada. Cayó muerto sin hacer nada. Un Black menos.

Y dejará huérfano a Harry Potter Evans Green Lint Black. Matará a la madre, también, que le servirá de escudo. No conseguirá matar al niño, su enemigo. Ese niño le perderá. Y dejará un misterio sin resolver. ¿Quién traicionó a los Potter? Sólo lo sabe un Black. Sirius perseguirá a Peter. Peter le tiende una trampa. Y así, el Señor Tenebroso meterá en la cárcel a Sirius Black.

Salvará de momento a Narcisa Malfoy Black. A ella y a su familia. Son absueltos y tendrán tiempo de pensar, de remedar sus errores. Aunque no lo harán... Abandonará a Bellatrix Lestrange Black a su suerte. Ella no perderá la esperanza, le buscará, con ayuda o sin, obligará a familiares Black que no saben nada, torturará. Y ello conllevará la locura de Frank Longbottom Black y la de su mujer. Callidora Black quedará al cuidado de su nieto, Neville Longbottom ... Black.

Y marcará al resto de los Black y a todos los magos con su caída. Su caída trastornará ese árbol. Todos los que fueron Black serán afectados. La recién nacida Ginny Weasley Prewett Black, sus hermanos, su padre. Incluida la olvidada Lucretia Prewett Black. Cassiopeia Black. Walburga Black. Arcturus Black II. Pollux Black. Cygnus Black III. Andrómeda Tonks Black y su hija Nymphadora Tonks Black. Todos. Todos. Todos...

* * *

_Pequeña nota: Habréis notado (¿o no?) que la abuela de Neville se llama Augusta Longbottom con lo que por narices es la madre de Frank Longbottom. Pero en un árbl genealógico (en el que me apoyo yo) Frank está marcado como hijo de Callidora y Harfang. Así que aviso del error de Rowling y mío... No se puede pedir todo._

Y en el próximo... **Planta dónde hubo incendio**, una preciosa historia de relaciones entre Adrómeda y su familia, Nymphadora y Ted Tonks...

¡REVIEWS! (se llama desesperación...)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	38. Planta dónde hubo incendio

**Gui: **Supongo que al estar a septiembre y empezar de nuevo el ritmo rutinario, la gente no puede comentar... No pasa nada. O bueno, sí pasa. Voy a hacer una prueba: si el sábado no tengo reviews, es que a nadie le interesa mi historia. La acabaré de todas formas, es un reto personal.

**Disclaimer: **Rowling y yo estamos muy locas. Esto demuestra que somos más parecidas de lo que se pueda creer cualquiera.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XXXVIII. Planta dónde hubo incendio**

Bloxham, 1985. Andrómeda Black se casó con su novio de los dieciocho años. Ted Tonks era sangre sucia. Estaban enamorados. Y qué más daba la familia. La tiranía de su hermana mayor, sus favores obligados, sus mandatos, cómo se aprovechaba... Y lo bien que se llevaba con Cissy... Todo quedó atrás. El odio de su madre, que era igual que Bella, tan altaneras las dos. Tantas veces se habían odiado que ahora daba igual. Y su padre... Medita soportaba a esas dos pesadas con el amor por su padre y su hermanita. Pero todo pasó.

Valía la pena por Ted. Con Ted había creado a Dora. Nymphadora Tonks era metamorfomaga. Qué más daba que le tuviese un pequeño rencor por el nombre que le habían puesto. Le encantaba que la llamasen Tonks. Y ahí estaba. Le encantaba el pelo fucsia. Y a Adrómeda no le importaba. Le hacía gracia que no se pusiese nunca el pelo negro de los Black. Decía: «No mamá, negro no. Negro te recordaría a la tía Bella. Bella era mala ¿verdad mamá? Mejor negro no...». Adrómeda la miraba y sonreía. Culpa suya si le contaba su infancia.

Hoy ha llegado Ted con el Profeta. Ya no era un tema de tristeza y de tensión el periódico y sus muertes. Aún así, habían tenido la costumbre de leer las muertes cada día. Además, así era la mejor manera de conocer cómo evolucionaba su familia. Ted viene con mala cara. Ha muerto tu tía.

Que hubiese muerto Betty Rosier, la solterona, le habría dado igual. Pero al ser Walburga (la madre de su primo Sirius, la misma que seguramente los había eliminado a los dos del árbol puro de los Black)... Sabía lo mucho que había sufrido. Y además, qué bien se llevaba con ella. La tía Walby era muy querida, y quería a las tres hermanas Black. Habían muerto su hijo y su marido el mismo año. Su hijo a causa de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, su marido a causa de la primera muerte. Y hacía cuatro años, el primogénito había sido arrestado y estaba ahora en Azkaban.

Medita no estaba contenta, estaba triste. Ted intentó animarla. Y llegó Dora. Dora que pasaba las vacaciones después de su primer año en Hogwarts. Y le puso caras. Copió su cara. Al verse Meda en el cuerpecito de once años sonrió. Era la primera vez que Dora se ponía el pelo negro. Aunque lo hubiese escondido, a Meda le había dolido. Y ahora era tan feliz que rompió a llorar y abrazó a su hija.

* * *

Próximo: **Más ramas muertas**: Cassiopeia se siente sola, a su alrededor, todos mueren...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	39. Más ramas muertas

**Nada de esto es mío**

**NEGRO**

**XXXIX. Más ramas muertas**

Londres, 1990. Cassiopeia está en su casa. Desayuna té y unas tostadas. De momento es tan feliz como se puede ser con su edad y su inexistente compañía. Echa de menos a su hermano Pollux. Ahora mismo piensa en él. Qué casualidad. Hay una carta de Irma, su mujer. La lechuza parda se va después de que Cassiopeia coja la carta. No se espera lo que va a pasar. Irma sabía lo bien que se llevaban esos dos. Siente mucho la noticia.

Cassiopeia no se lo cree. La carta se le cae de las manos. Se va muriendo la gente. Todos los que conocía se van. Su padre, Cygnus, hace ya tanto tiempo que ni lo recuerda; Dorea, su hermana pequeña, hace trece años, a la vez que su madre, Violetta. Y ahora Pollux. Ya sólo queda ella. Y Marius. ¿Dónde estará Marius? ¿Vivirá? ¿Tendrá hijos, o se habrá quedado tan solo como ella? Vivió con el tío Phineas. Que seguramente también ha muerto. Como todos sus tíos.

Cassiopeia recuerda que hace un mes le anunciaron que su primo Arcturus no está en sus mejores años, que no tardará en morir. Lycoris y Regulus, sus hermanos, murieron ya. Y Charis, la otra prima. ¿Y Cedrella? Debe de... En realidad no lo sabe. Perdieron la pista de esas manchas negras. Sólo le queda Callidora. Callidora que ahora es Longbottom sigue viva. Su sobrina Walburga también ha muerto, al igual que su marido y su hijo menor. El primogénito está en Azkaban. ¡Un Black en Azkaban! Pues no es el único. Su sobrino Cygnus III ha tenido tres hijas y la mayor, Bellatrix, también está en Azkaban. Seguidores de aquel mago, Lord Voldemort... Regulus Arcturus acabó muerto y Bellatrix y Sirius en Azkaban. Ya se veía que no era bueno. Aunque al principio todos lo querían al poder, ahora se dan cuenta de que no era lo mejor.

Cassiopeia se siente desfallecer. Ya no quiere vivir más. Sin Pollux ya no vale la pena. ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Cómo ha muerto? No quiere contestar a Irma pero siente que tiene que apoyarla, aunque siempre la ha odiado. Desde que le quitó a Pollux. Y ahora los dioses se lo han quitado a ella. Ahora que ninguna de las dos lo tiene, se pueden llevar bien. Les falta poco a cada una.

y mañana: **¿Dónde están las raíces?** Harry Potter, Lucretia, Draco, Ron, Neville... toda la familia vamos ^^

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	40. ¿Dónde están las raíces?

**Gui: **Agradezco mil veces a **Veela Black y Verde Manzanita **que han puesto este fic por las nubes además de añadirse a dejar más reviews! un mil gracias (y una miradita ¬¬ a los que me abandonan...)

**Disclaimer: **Después de media hora llego a la conclusión de que mi imaginación no llega a inventarse más maneras de decir lo obvio: que (no) yo soy JKR!

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XL. ¿Dónde están las raíces?**

Escocia, 1991. Al mundo mágico ya no le interesan los Black. La noticia del año es que Harry Potter ha regresado al mundo mágico. Después de diez años sin saber de él, este año entra en Hogwarts. Aunque nadie, o muy poca gente, lo sabe, también es interés por un Black.

Ha aparecido en el Profeta la muerte de Arcturus Black II. Es una pena, sí señor una pena. Pero a nadie le importa. Melania Black McMillan queda viuda sin mucha pena, tampoco le gustaba tanto. Su hijo Orión ya ha muerto. Su hija Lucretia está perdiendo cada vez más la memoria y nada de lo que haga su marido Ignatius Prewett puede cambiarlo. Melania había ido a ver a su hija junto con su marido y les había causado tanta pena que se habían ido de allí.

Lucretia no entiende, no recuerda. Tan sólo cuenta sus recuerdos de infancia. Cuando Orión le tiró barro a Walburga, ¿recuerdas? Y los mayores que decían que al final acabarían queriéndose y casándose... No sabían nada. A Walburga le gustaba el tío Regulus. Oh, era un secreto, sí, pero seguramente ella no me oye. Y sus hermanos, Alphard y Cygnus, tan tontitos, que no entendían nada... Nadie lo veía, salvo yo.

Sophie y yo, eso es. ¿Dónde está Sophie? La hecho de menos, con sus rizos rubios que se alisaban con el agua. Ese pelo ceniciento... Y con diez años, ¡plaf! Un hermano. Yo la entendía. Tener un hermano no es divertido. Sobretodo cuando se hace más fuerte que tú. Orión no tardó. Ay madre, que divertido era aquello.

Y mientras Lucretia Prewett Black desvariaba, los cuatro Black, nacidos de Black, en realidad, se conocían. Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter. La primera impresión entre unos y otros no es necesariamente buena. No saben que sus inicios fueron lo más antiguo de los Black. De Cygnus I y Ella Max, de ahí salen. Sin ellos, nada de esto pasaría ahora. Ninguna de estas historias. Y lo agradecen peleándose entre sí. En fin, si lo pensamos, todos son familia...

* * *

En el próximo,** Muere medio árbol **Cassi, Cygnus III, Lucretia e Irma nos dicen... a saber.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	41. Muere medio árbol

**Disclaimer: **Mi miopía me aleja de Rowling, pero mi pelo rubio me acerca a ella. ^^ (por Miky)

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XLI. Muere medio árbol**

Londres, 1992. Cassiopeia Black, Cygnus Black III y Lucretia Prewett Black. Tres nombres, el mismo día, en la sección de muertes de El Profeta. El encargado de la sección, Jack Flint, se entristeció con el primer nombre que dejó Irma Black Crabbe esa mañana. Cassiopeia Black ha muerto. Quizá sea la única que me entristezca de su muerte. Dorea, Violetta, Cygnus y Pollux han muerto todos. Hermanos y padres ya no están. Sólo soy su cuñada. No ponga mi nombre. Diga que se reúne con sus seres queridos. Sobretodo con Pollux.

Druella Black Rosier apareció tres horas después. Cygnus Black III. Sí, todos sentimos su pérdida. Su madre, Irma, su mujer, yo misma, su hija, Cissy. Los demás no lo saben. Pero pronto lo sabrán. Escríbalo así, señor… Flint. Señor Flint. Hágame el favor. Yo voy a reunirme con Irma… su cuñada y ahora su hijo… ¡En el mismo día!

La cara de asombro, después de comer, de Jack Flint es de foto. Ignatius Prewett viene a anunciar la muerte de Lucretia Prewett Black. Tan querida por él y quizá por sus primos segundos, Druella Black Rosier y la señora Irma.

Bueno, se dice Jack, los magos pierden a tres Black el mismo día. ¿Cómo ha sido eso? Recuerda que la señora y el señor Burke murieron a la vez, en la misma casa, y que el señor Orión Black murió dos días después que su hijo Regulus. Pero nunca había visto tres muertes relacionadas sin ser próximas. La tía, el sobrino y la prima segunda. ¿Cómo? A Jack le encanta su trabajo. Luego en casa cuenta esas cosas tan curiosas.

Al día siguiente, vuelve Druella Black Rosier. Apúnte a la señora Irma Black Crabbe. Aunque ya sólo le quedo yo para echarla de menos y lamentar su pérdida. Sólo espero que mi hija Narcisa no venga mañana a anunciarle mi muerte… O esta misma tarde. Jack sólo tiene clara una cosa: no le gustaría ser un Black ahora mismo.

* * *

**La hoja pertenece al árbol **prota: SIRIUS!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	42. La hoja pertenece al árbol

**Gui:** Soy mucho más feliz ahora que tengo tantos reviews! Gracias a: Angel de Acuario, Chanita23 (tengo que decir que los hago cortitos porque al principio no tenía argumentos, aunque cada vez me salen más largos pero quiero respetar la longitud del principio. Nunca llego a las 800 palabras...) y Rose Bellatrix. Muchaas gracias! Y claro, los de antes, "que se mueran" con toda la broma del mundo... :( yo quería seguir viendoos por aquí...

**Disclaimer:** Je deteste faire ça! ( ¿Rowling sabe francés? ¡No! jajaja)

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XLII. La hoja pertenece al árbol**

Hogsmeade, 1993. Un perro se mueve entre las sombras. No deben descubrirlo. Igual que aquel día en la calle Magnolia. Sólo quería saber cómo era y qué tal estaba… Sacude la cabeza, ahora no. Ahora se centra en recoger los periódicos, comer una rata y buscar carne tirada en la basura. ¡Es tan grande! Sigue recordando al chico asustado. James asustado. Al principio no se creía lo que veía. Y eso que sabía perfectamente a quién tenía delante. Pero le había parecido James…

Y entonces el chico se había girado, había escrutado la oscuridad y el perro sabía a ciencia cierta que sus ojos se habían cruzado… Porque había logrado ver los ojos de Lily. Eso ya lo sabía y era la prueba de que el muchacho no era James. Ya había visto a Harry, claro, ¡por Dios! Si era su padrino… Ya había visto los ojos de Lily, pero un bebé de un año no recuerda a su padre, porque había conocido a James con once años. Y ahora que Harry tenía trece, sí lo había notado. Igual que James.

Se metió en su cueva. La habían usado en una ocasión. Todavía podía ver a ese traidor… ¡traidor! De Colagusano convertido en rata. Y aún podía ver a ese despojo humano en el hombro del chico alto que seguramente era tan pelirrojo como los demás. Colegio Hogwarts… cinco de sus hijos cursan allí… Harry Potter… ante las pirámides de Gizeh… En el periódico no hablaban de la rata. Y si hubiesen sabido la verdad… nadie la habría creído. ¡Sirius Black, en la cárcel por cometer un asesinato que resultó no ser!

Unos meses después está en los terrenos de Hogwarts persiguiendo a la maldita rata. Obviamente, Peter le ha reconocido… ¡Una vez al mes en esa apariencia durante tres o cuatro años! Para no acordarse… Sobretodo después de traicionarlos. El perro no tiene elección. Agarra al pelirrojo (que sí es pelirrojo) por la pierna y lo arrastra. Y después, Harry y la chica. Y entonces Lupin. Y Snape. Snivellus, ese entrometido… No le hace ninguna gracia verlo. Muérete. Y Harry y la chica lo dejan inconsciente. Mejor. La historia y las ganas de matar se mezclan mientras el pelirrojo es torturado por los mordisquitos de la rata.

Y cuando vuelve a ver a Peter… No sabe cómo espera en una celda el beso del dementor. Y no sabe cómo está en una cueva, otra vez, esta vez con compañía. Y Peter ha huido. Sigue en comunicación con su ahijado. Es mejor ser humano con amigos, a la fuga, que sólo perro y sólo.

* * *

Y mañana **Un árbol sin luz no crece **con nuestra querida Bellatrix! se lo dedico a Danii Vampira 13 solo si me deja un review! (bueno y el resto me lo dejáis también!)**  
**

**Gui  
SdlN  
**


	43. Un árbol sin luz no crece

**Gui:** HOLA a todos! Tengo que felicitar a **Chanita23** no sólo por haber dejado un review que ultimamente por aquí no se ven, sino también porque ese precioso review es el número 100! Por cierto, se lo sigo dedicando a **Danii Vampira 13** aunque no haya habido review porque me inspiré en su fic _Bellatrix, simplemente Bellatrix_, que os recomiendo si tenéis un alma y una mente fuertes, porque yo... aiis lo paso mal... jajaja

**Disclaimer:** Rowling no cuenta ávida sus reviews, sino que publica el libro

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XLIII. Un árbol sin luz no crece**

Una Isla en medio de la nada, 1995. Una mujer de pelo y ojos negros escruta la oscuridad. No ve. Hace quince años que no ve. Para ella, quince, siete, dos o cien ahora mismo es el mismo número. La eternidad. O quizá solo han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que entró allí. Tenía treinta años. Recién cumplidos. Una hermana, un marido, un cuñado y otro cuñado. Y todos estaban juntos en eso. También su primo… ¿quinto? También estaba metido en el embrollo. Junto con todos los magos oscuros que le siguieron.

Era bella, lo recordaba. Recordaba su imagen en los espejos, lagos helados, ventanas con reflejos. Se miraba siempre. No por coquetería. No por favor, no era tan frívola. Quería verificar que su pose era perfecta. Sus ojos bien entrecerrados, la mueca de su boca con expresión de mandato y superioridad. Una boca de la que saldría un grito si pasaba algo con lo que no contaba y que no era bueno para ella. Y esa noche había sucedido. Todos lo decían. ¿De dónde salían los rumores? Daba igual, la Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo se había apagado. Su luz… Su señor…

Lo había buscado. No estaba muerto, lo sabía. Si hubiese muerto lo habría sentido. Junto con su marido y el hermano de éste, con Barty y unos cuantos más le habían seguido la pista. Los Potter, muertos. Y el niño, desaparecido. Era ese niño… pero no recordaría nada. Su idiota primo fue mandado a Azkaban por "matar a Pettegrew", el mortífago más cobarde y desleal… No, ellos no. ¿Quién? Los Longbottom eran buena presa. Y torturar por torturar… Y luego la vista en el Ministerio, la condena y aquí está. Oscuridad… No ve.

No ve desde hace quince años pero dejó de contar los segundos hace ya tanto tiempo… Vio a su primo, ese idiota que estaba ahí por ser mortífago y no lo era. Al Ministro. Y a Barty. Barty salió de Azkaban, oh sí, eso lo sabe. Es la única que se ha fijado, pero lo sabe… Porque su madre lo quería. Ella sabe los secretos de Azkaban. Cómo escapó Sirius… Un animago. Parecía más idiota. Son todo imágenes en su cabeza. Lleva rememorándolas todo este tiempo… Es entonces, cuando cierra los ojos, que ve la luz a través de sus párpados.

Los dementores al fin lo han hecho. Lleva un mes esperándolo. Su amo… oh, que feliz cuando la marca volvió a arder en su brazo. Lástima no tener poderes. Había intentado desaparecerse mil veces. Y ahora, él le daba la oportunidad de irse se allí. Eso daba igual… Iba a reunirse con él.

* * *

**Unas ramas ahogan otras **con nuestros queridos Sirius y Bella... trágico... pero no digo más!** ¿TENGO QUE PEDIR REVIEWS?  
**

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	44. Unas ramas ahogan otras

**Gui**: Hola! bueno, viñeta 44. Ya no sé si los números romanos son así... Aiis. Tengo que dar un gracias enorme como una casa a Serena Princesita Hale que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews donde no los había dejado (eso es una buena lectora! jaja) y otro gracias grande a Isabela-Domi, que aunque su review no eran rosas, siempre hay que aceptar las críticas. Así que gracias a las dos!

**Disclaimer**: Me pregunto si Rowling haría tantos, más o menos errores que yo.

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XLIV. Unas ramas ahogan otras**

Londres, 1996. Tanto el perro como la mujer de pelo negro están aquí. No se ven desde que él escapó de Azkaban. No se han cruzado desde que ella escapó también. Bella conocía los planes de su amo. Y proporcionar la imagen de Sirius retorciéndose había surtió efecto. Los perdedores quieren a los perdedores. Ella, en cambio, amaba a su señor. A Rodolphus que le… Bueno.

Sirius está en la sala del arco y las gradas. Y en frente, su prima. Quién diría que son primos. Ahora sólo parecen enemigos odiados. Que es lo que son. Y los dos llevan dentro rabia negra. Rabia Black. Crucio. Desmaius, Avada Kedavra. Y demás… hay tantos hechizos de combate que dicen los que les vienen a la cabeza. Los dos quieren sangre. Y la tienen. Y a la vez hablan.

Recuerdo a ese niño baboso que eras, pequeño Sirius. Se ve que ahora has aprendido cosas. Tu mamita estaría orgullosa… De no ser por la puñalada trapera… Oh Bella, me sorprendes. ¿Te importa mi madre? Cuidado, Bella, esa casi te roza. No lo haces mal, me sorprendes... ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Yo! ¡La mano derecha del gran Señor…!... Voldemort, sí Bella, escucha el nombre. Voldemort. ¿Te da miedo? ¿No eras su mano derecha?... ¡Sirius Black! Vas a morir esta noche... Lo muertos no matan querida, tú verás.

A su alrededor la lucha es parecida, con menos palabras. ¿Cómo es que, teniéndolo todo controlado, Sirius Black caiga? El rayo verde lo alcanzó. ¡Sí! Y muere. Y cae tras el velo. Púdrete, primo. Soy mejor que tú. ¿No ves cómo has acabado? Si me vieses ahora, Sirius Black… Tu ahijado quiere venganza. ¡Yo te he matado! ¿Qué te parece si te lo envío?

Pero Harry Potter sabe sembrar la duda en Bella. Es cómo si se vengase, aunque no se da cuenta. El miedo por su señor paraliza a Bella. ¿Por qué no puede quererla? Así no se acobardaría…

* * *

En** Los esquejes crecen sin cuidado… **tenemos a todo el árbol genealógico que salió de Isla Black, la primera mancha del árbol Black! **  
**

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	45. Los esquejes crecen sin cuidado

**Gui:** Primero... Un aplauso y gracias enorme a **Miky (SdlN)** que ha dejado no once, sino doce RR nada menos. Otro gracias a **Serena Princesita Hale** y **Chanita23**, que siguen aquí.

**Disclaimer**: Hoy he estado coloreando mi horario y he llegado a la conclusión de que Rowling tenía más tiempo libre que yo...

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XLV. Los esquejes crecen sin cuidado…**

Londres, 1996. Fin de año. Han pasado cuarenta y cuatro años desde que se casaron. Desde que Iris Hitchens recuperó el apellido de su abuela Isla casándose con su primo segundo, Marius. Puede que él fuese un squib, pero no le impidió tener hijos con su mujer. Gwen y Gary Black. Mellizos. De este lado de la familia (el lado quemado de lo negro) los mellizos salen a borbotones. Y el apellido se queda. Se lo tendrían que haber pensado dos veces antes de echarlos.

Gwen Black sigue apellidándose Black. No se ha casado aún, solterona… Su hermano, en cambio, se casó tres veces. La primera se llamaba Fanny Descours y era francesa. Tuvieron a Madeleine Black. La madre murió al dar a luz. La segunda esposa se llamaba Mildred Gibbs, una maga australiana, descendiente de ingleses, que descubrieron en uno de sus viajes de gemelos (viajaban solos a lugares recónditos del mundo a descubrir más magia). Con ella tuvo a Mary Black, su segunda hija. Pero no se llevaban bien, a parte del hecho de que nunca se entendían del todo y se divorciaron.

Gwen esperaba que a la tercera, fuese la vencida. Pero no. Anja Osten, alemana, le dio a Gary su tercera hija: Katja Black. Gwen se sorprendía a cada hija de su hermano, que tenía la geta de dejárselas a ella para seguir ligando. A sus cuarenta años se había vuelto a divorciar y salía con Julie Jenns y todo apuntaba a que volvería a pasar lo mismo. En casa de Gwen estaban Mado, Mary y Katja cuatro días a la semana. Era cómo una madre común para las niñas. Cada una tenía su acentillo. Habían aprendido a hablar el idioma de su madre y el de su padre.

Mado no pronunciaba una sola hache, como buena francesita que era. Tenía catorce años y se la veía menos, ya que iba a la escuela Beauxbatons. Mary hablaba decentemente, aunque tartamudeaba un poco, con sus nueve años. Gwen adoraba escuchar las peleas de las niñas en sus idiomas extraños. Cada una gritaba cosas que la otra no entendía. La pequeña Katja, con cinco años, jugaba con sus hermanas cuando no discutían. Hablaba francés alemán e inglés perfectamente. Era todo un cerebrito. A veces, la abuela Iris venía a visitarlos y reía, diciendo lo que les sorprendería a los Black de verdad ver a las niñas. Gary Black consideraba oportuno ponerle a Mary el apellido de su madre, para no llegar a ningún caos con la familia, ya que entraba en Hogwarts. A ver qué hacían.

* * *

Y después...** Se prepara el incendio general **Con Meda, Dora, Remus, Teddy y magos en general.**  
**

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	46. Se prepara el incendio general

**Gui:** 46! dentro de cuatro viñetas acabamos! No sé como lo veis pero a mi me da penita... quedan cuatro días! y mientras yo vivo el momento y agradezco pork sigo podiendo a **Miky, Serena Princesita Hale y Chanita23**

**Disclaimer**: ¡Con lo que me gustaría a mi ser rica y no hacer nada escribiendo siete libros!

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XLVI. Se prepara el incendio general**

Londres, 1998. Andrómeda Tonks Black es abuela. Su hija, Dora, se casó con un chico, Remus Lupin, que al parecer es hombre lobo. Y han tenido un niño. Y lo han llamado Teddy. Teddy por el abuelo, Ted Tonks, que ha muerto. En estos tiempos, nada es seguro. Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores (Andrómeda intenta no pensar en sus hermanas) tienen el poder. Y es terrible.

Teddy Lupin no da muestras de tener un padre hombre lobo, que es lo que temía Remus. En cambio, es igual que su madre. Igual en ningún aspecto, porque no tiene uno fijo. Igual, por los poderes. Es metamorfomago. Y tanto es verde su pelo que ahora es azul. Parece el mar gris en una tormenta negra, en la que después sale el sol e inunda los campos de flores rojas con su luz amarilla…

Es un Black, más que otros. Salió de ahí, de ese árbol. Andrómeda es feliz con su hija, su nieto y a veces, su cuñado. No hay una casa en la que vivir, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí. Y Teddy va creciendo, poco a poco, ajeno a todo. Dentro de once años, irá a Hogwarts. Aunque esperemos que no sea el mismo Hogwarts que ahora. Custodiado por Snape, los Carrow y demás mortífagos con lo que a uno se le pone la carne de gallina. Es mejor que todo eso acabe, y pronto. Andrómeda no sabe lo que pide. No sabe lo que le depara el futuro.

Teddy a penas tiene seis meses cuando tanto Dora como Remus reciben una llamada a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Al bar Cabeza de Puerco y desde ahí, a Hogwarts. Rápido. Teddy está en tus manos, Meda. Volveremos. O eso espero. Le plantaremos cara. Y cuando llegan a la sala de los Menesteres ven todo: la huida de los alumnos, los que se quedan para pelear… Toda una batalla se monta. Y explota. Ya.

* * *

y mañana...** Tala para leña, **una batalla y no queda nadie. Por cierto... ¿REVIEWS?**  
**

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	47. Tala para leña

**Gui**: HOLA DE NUEVO! Faltan TRES caps para acabar... GRACIAS a Chanita23 por su review en el ultimo cap... DISFRUTAD!

**Disclaimer**: Mis amigos me llaman Jo o eso haría si fuese Jotaká.

**Disclaimer dos:** En el anterior disclaimer, todo lo reconocible es de Hercules (Disney)

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XLVII. Tala para leña**

Hogwarts, 1998. Una batalla. En el ancestral colegio, se prepara una batalla. Todos los magos están implicados. Todos, incluye a los Black. Están Cissy y Bella, bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort, junto con los hermanos Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, los Carrow, Yaxley, Greyback y demás mortífagos sangre limpia entre las mejores, reducidos a ser los soldados de la batalla que libran Voldemort y Potter.

También está Arthur Weasley, con esposa e hijos, todos tienen sangre Black perdida por sus venas. Ron Weasley está con Harry Potter, el menos Black de todos los aquí reunidos pero Black de todas formas. Sin posibilidad de huir del apellido, del árbol, de los ancestros antepasados… Y con ellos, Neville Longbottom. Y su abuela. Y no olvidemos a Draco Malfoy, misma generación, con más sangre Black que ninguno. Y Nimphadora Tonks, prima de Draco e igualmente Black.

Es una batalla sangrienta donde todos los magos se aniquilan entre sí. Sean Black, simples sangre limpia, estúpidos sangre mestiza o carroñosos sangre sucia. Todos pelean igual, por su vida, por sus ideas. Todos están ahí. Mueren muchos Black.

Muere Alphard Black, que se había colado ahí. Muere Fred Weasley, un Black. Muere Nimphadora Tonks, una Black. Y puede que sea la más importante, muere Bellatrix Lestrange Black. Acarrean estás, más muertes. Druella Black muere de puro agobio. Y el árbol, como se le conoce, con sus manchas, muere con ellos.

Ya no queda un portador del apellido Black que no esté desheredado. Y tras la batalla, hay muertos Black que no estuvieron ahí. Marius Black murió hace mucho. Tuvo hijos y su hijo varón, Gary Black, no tuvo un solo chico. Mado, Mary, Katja y Jane Black perderán el apellido. Aunque de momento, sólo quedan ellas. Porque Alphard Black ha muerto en la batalla, sin descendencia.

Mañana:** ¿Qué semillas dieron árboles?** Resumen de todos los black que quedan en el mundo... ^^ antepenultimo!

**Gui  
SdlN  
**


	48. ¿Qué semillas dieron árboles?

**Gui:** Hola de nuevo, para la antepenúltima entrega de NEGRO! (que profesional suena eso...) Y un gracias enorme de nuevo a **Chanita23** que cumple como buena lectora.

**Disclaimer:** Yo soy bruja y fui a Hogwarts a la vez que Voldie. Era su mejor amiga y sigo viva y joven, no como él, que no me hizo caso cuando le dije que para ser inmortal había que... Bueno, eso. Que Rowling fue a Hogwarts cuando no había nadie importante...

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XLVIII. ¿Qué semillas dieron árboles?**

Londres, 2006. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y los descendientes de la ancestral casa de los Black llevan su vida normal. Harry Potter se casó con Ginny Weasley. Ambos son Black, pero el primer ancestro directo es Phineas Nigellus Black. Y está muy lejos. Juntos, Han tenido a James Sirius Potter, un niño con muchos nombres de Black. Y este año ha nacido Albus Severus Potter, que tiene el pelo negro de los Black.

Draco Malfoy se casó con Astoria Greengrass y han tenido este año a Scorpius Malfoy, nieto de una Black. Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbot han tenido a Alice Longbottom que también tiene sangre Black. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger han tenido a Rose Weasley. Es otra niña con ese recuerdo de limpieza de sangre. Así como todos los hermanos de Ron y Ginny.

Victoire, Dominique, Fred II, Molly II Weasley. Eso es. Todos los Black pueden ser Weasley, Potter, Longbottom o Malfoy. Oh, y Lupin. Teddy Lupin tiene ocho años. La familia fue al olvido por querer ser siempre limpia, por cosas que se convirtieron en errores. Hablemos de las manchas. Hay cuatro niñas Black, una solterona Black y un padre Black que está hastiado de todo y más.

Mado Black tiene 24 años y está casada. Así que ya no es Black. Es Thomas. Y planea quedar embarazada. Pronto. Mary Black tiene 19 años y acaba de salir de Hogwarts, dónde llevaba el apellido Gibbs, de su madre. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado. No queda un Black que no la quiera y conservará su apellido. Katja Black tiene quince años y cursa quinto en Hogwarts. Su madre no se la llevó a Alemania. Y ella no tiene el apellido de su madre. Y falta Jane Black, hija de Julie Jenns. Ella tiene ocho años.

* * *

Y como penúltima:** Buscando el tocón** Teddy Lupin, Jane Black y Victoire Weasley en Hogwarts

**Gui  
SdlN  
**


	49. Buscando el tocón

**Gui:** Agradezcamos a **Miky y a Chanita 23** por sus reviews tan curiosos. Sí, incluso Hermione lleva sangre Black dentro unos meses... Todos son unos malditos Black... jaja

**Disclaimer:** Rowling, en cambio, no es Black. Yo sí (o eso dicen por ahí)

* * *

**NEGRO**

**XLIX. Buscando el tocón**

Hogwarts, 2009. Teddy Lupin está en clase con Jane Black, en Ravenclaw. Son dos inteligentes. Y se llevan genial. Teddy a veces le habla de su abuela a Jane. Ella se apellidaba Black. ¿No será casualidad? Jane dice que su familia se apellida Black pero por costumbre. Según parece, desheredaron a una tía abuela, Isla Black. Su nieta Iris se casó con Marius Black que sobrino nieto de Isla Black. Y también fue desheredado por ser squib.

Teddy sabe lo que le cuenta su abuela, que ella tenía dos hermanas hasta que se casó con el abuelo y la echaron de la familia. Tiene toda la pinta de ser la misma familia, ¿no crees Jane? La verdad es que sí. Seríamos primos… ¿novenos? Y se ríen. ¡Es tan divertido! Investigar e investigar. Leen libros y descubren familiares. Supuestos familiares, claro. Phineas Nigellus Black fue director de Hogwarts. Y tuvo muchos hijos. A ver… Sirius II, Phineas II, Arcturus, Belvina y Cygnus II. Lo pone en su biografía.

Pues yo tengo un casi primo que se llama Sirius de segundo nombre. Tiene cinco años. ¿No será también familia? Investigan y sacan conclusiones absurdas, se inventan historias… Jane se lo cuenta a Katja, su hermanastra que está en séptimo. Es muy divertido. Cuando pasan al segundo curso, aparece Vic. Victoire Weasley se une a esos dos chicos tan majos que investigan su pasado. Y se ponen a investigar el pasado del abuelo Arthur. Vaya por dios, es hijo de una Black. ¿Sería posible que todos los Weasley fueran Black? ¡Increíble!

Y el capitulo ultimo, 50, será:** Sin árbol, no habría historia... **Lo que concluye muy bien. Y es dentro de 17 años, asíque ciencia ficcion**.**

**Gui  
SdlN  
**


	50. Sin árbol, no habría historia

**Niesugui, de Sorcières de la Neige**, presenta...

La última viñeta de **Negro** (19,204 palabras - 136 reviews en el momento de publicación) que es en el futuro!

Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron alguna vez un review

**Mitsuky092 o Sorcières de la Neige (Miky), Rose Bellatrix, vanerc, Ceciss, Danii Vampira 13, Luchyana, Serena Princesita Hale, Gatita97 (Tita), Isabela-Domi, marysol, LilyCS, Verde Manzanita, Veela Black, Chanita23, Angel de acuario**.

Y bueno, si habéis leído los anteriores 49 caps, os habréis dado cuenta de que no, no soy Jotaká.

**Última**: Sin árbol, no habría historia

* * *

**NEGRO**

**L. Sin árbol, no habría historia**

Londres, 2027. Lucy Weasley visita un ático. Es la casa de sus primos, Jim, Al y Lilú. O bueno, de sus tíos, Harry y Ginny. Es una casa muy antigua en la que hay un ático. Y Lucy ha subido hasta allí. Les ha pedido permiso a Harry y Ginny. Está investigando. Con su pelo rojo fuego, sus pecas en la nariz puntiaguda y sus ojos negros, entra por la puerta. Es todo rojo Gryffindor. Hay fotos, papeles, cuadros y un tapiz enrollado. Sabe a dónde tiene que ir.

Lucy tiene catorce años y una curiosidad enorme. Su padre, Percy Weasley, tiene una opinión muy concreta sobre la curiosidad, y no es necesariamente buena. Su madre, Audrey Weasley, en cambio la alienta. Así que es a ella a quién Lucy ha pedido permiso para investigar. Teddy Lupin, el "primo" más mayor, que ahora tiene veintinueve años y se ha casado con Vic, otra prima, le contó a Lucy un día que descubrió que tanto él, como el abuelo Arthur, como su amiga Jane Black, venían de la misma familia Black y según había investigado, esa familia Black vivía, en su momento de gloria, en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, casa que pertenece a Harry Potter.

Entonces Lucy investigó sobre todo y nada, qué habría pasado. Molly, su hermana, la encontraba exasperante, pero Lucy tenía curiosidad. Y allí estaba en el ático de Grimmauld Place, fijando la vista en el tapiz enrollado. Tenía claro lo que había que hacer. Una vez desenrollado lo contempló. Dos nombres, arriba: Cygnus Black & Ella Max. De ellos salía una línea a Sirius, Phineas Nigellus, Elladora y una mancha de quemado. De Phineas Nigellus y Úrsula Flint, salían Sirius II, una mancha, Arcturus, Belvina y Cygnus II. Y ahí, el árbol genealógico partía en muchas direcciones. Miles de nombres.

Sirius II, Arcturus II, Lycoris, Regulus, Lucretia, Orión. Arcturus, Callidora, mancha y Charis. Cygnus II, Pollux, Cassiopeia, mancha y Dorea. Pollux, Walburga, mancha, Cygnus III. Orión, Walburga, mancha, Regulus Arcturus. Cygnus III, Bellatrix, mancha, Narcisa. Y de esos nombres, portadores del apellido Black, y sus maridos o esposas, salían mundos que Lucy conocía. Había un Potter, un Longbottom, un Malfoy… Y las manchas negras… Seguro que de ahí salía algo. Sabía que Cedrella Black era su bisabuela y debía de estar allí. Y supo, mirando la última mancha, que de ahí salía Teddy.

Comprendió que entonces, todos ellos, su historia y las anécdotas ocurrieron gracias a que Cygnus I y Ella Max tuvieron hijos, nietos, bisnietos y más. Que sin ellos, no habría existido Harry Potter, no habrían parado a Lord Voldemort, pero tampoco es que él hubiera tenido seguidores… La mayoría de los magos que conocía entre familia (los amigos no…) eran magos Black. Y ése árbol genealógico, fue el inicio de todo. Se preguntó, cuando salió de la casa y se acostó por la noche, ¿cómo habría sido la vida de aquellos Black?

* * *

Fin de los finales.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
